Right Under Your Nose
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Randy OrtonxOC: John's little sister, Kiara Cena finally gets her contract with the WWE and dives right into the wrestling world. Soon she finds herself being chased by none other than the monster Kane. Randy saves her and soon the two are inseparable.
1. Getting The Job

Hello all! I was approached with a request for a Randy story and since I can't resist the opportunity to write about Mr. Orton, I give you my newest venture. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note:<strong> This takes place end of 2007, early 2008.

_Kiara "Kia" Cena|26|Light brown w/blonde hair|Hazel Eyes|5'11"|Ring name: Kendall Cena|Theme: Calabria-enur by Natasha|Born: West Newbury, Massachusetts|Billed: West Newbury, Massachusetts|__Finisher: Downtown (combination backstabber & neck-tie)|Brand: Monday Night Raw  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

Watching my brother on TV, I've always wished I could go there and join him. I've been working my tail off, honing my skills and my craft to the point where I could hopefully capture Mr. McMahon's attention enough to get myself an interview. Then, finally, I got my phone call from Vince. I got my meeting with Vince and he asked me to show him what I could do against a competitor of his choice. His competitor...was Victoria. Safe to say when our 'match' was over, both of them were impressed especially by my finishing move that I created myself. Vince shook my hand and pushed a contract in front of me. I hastily signed it and Mr. McMahon welcomed me into the WWE. I contained my excitement long enough to go see my brother, John, so I could tell him the news. I practically flew into John's driveway, parked my car and headed inside. "John? You here? It's Kia."

"I'm out back, Kia!" I ran back to the garage area to see John working on one of his classic cars."What's up, Kia?"

"I'm in."

"Get out. He offered you a job?"

"Yup. Asked me to showcase against Victoria and not only did I win, I surprised the hell out of them with my finishing move."

"Get outta here, Kia!" I shook my head and giggled as John picked me up and spun me around. "We need to celebrate, Kia. Mind if I call Randy?"

"Go for it. The man needs a break."

"Because being Champ is such hard work?"

"No. He's having love life issues and you know that." John scoffed.

"He needs to dump her. She's doing nothing for his career or social life. Tell me the last time he's seen his family or close friends. Hell, tell me the last time any of us have had a conversation longer than five minutes with the guy."

I sighed. "I know, John." Randy's girlfriend had a knack for hoarding Randy to herself every chance she got. She's met his friends and family maybe twice and has called us idiots to our faces, when Randy's not around of course. We all know she cheats on him; she has a knack for telling us, in detail, about her escapades with other men while Randy's out working. We try to tell him, warn him, but he's so blinded by love that he won't listen to us not even for a second.

"Alright. I'm gonna call him and hope that she's not around so he can answer the damn phone." I nodded and John pulled out his cell phone. I watched as John dialed Randy's number and patiently waited. "Randy? Hey man, how goes it?" I breathed a sigh of relief when Randy answered the phone. "Aw dude, we gotta hang. Oh! You'll never guess what happened. No, not that. Kia got herself a contract with the WWE. Yeah, I know. We're celebrating tonight. You in?" I held my breath and chewed on my lip, waiting for some kind of response. "Hell yeah. Head over when you're ready. Alright, see you man. Bye." John hung his phone up and smiled at me. "Get your party dress on because we're having ourselves a party, Kia."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the short length but I'd rather not overdo it in the first chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	2. Ready For The Party

I'm glad you're back for chapter two. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note:<strong> This takes place end of 2007, early 2008. We're still in Kiara's point of view. One more thing, I'm making up Randy's girlfriend. She's not real, honest.

_Recap: John's sister, Kiara, sets out to get herself a job at the WWE so she can join her brother in the ring. Mr. McMahon finally approached Kiara about a contract and after her showcase match against Victoria, he offers her a contract. Kiara takes off to tell her brother John and he immediately calls his buddy Randy so the three of them could go out and celebrate.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

I just laughed and followed John back to his car. "I can't believe he answered the phone, Johnny."

"Yeah. Her majesty must be out banging another loser and continuing to break Randy's heart." I just shook my head and helped John work on his car. A horn honked in the driveway, causing us to both pop our heads up out from under the hood. I couldn't hide the smile on my face as Randy started to walk up the driveway. "Randy! Get your ass over here and give me a damn hug, man." I laughed and threw the rag out of my hand, walking behind John as he walked up to Randy. I watched as John embraced Randy in a big ol' man hug, successfully squeezing the holy hell out of Randy.

"John, relax man. You act like we haven't seen each other in decades."

"It sure feels that way, man. You better tell me you're free tonight or I will make you free."

"I'm clear, John. Tiffany said she's working late tonight." John and I just looked at each other; she was cheating on him, seeing as she had a 9-5 desk job and she never had a late night. "Hey, Kia. Give me a hug." I nodded and walked over to Randy, throwing my arms around him in a warm hug. Little known fact, I was secretly in love with Randy but no one knew not even John. I, unwillingly, pulled away and shoved my hands in my pockets so I didn't appear overtly nervous. "Where are we headed, John?"

"I figured we would all grab a bite to eat then hit up Club Fade."

"Your arm doing better?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much healed, just waiting on the med clearance."

"That's good."

"Alright, you two, let's get washed up, dressed up and head out." I just shook my head and headed back to my car. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"To get changed. I don't have anymore clothes at your house, John. You did say party dress, did you not?"

"I did. Meet you at your place?" I nodded and hopped into my car. "Yo, Randy? You good on clothes?" Randy nodded and headed towards his car, popping the trunk as he got closer.

"Hey Kia. Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure, Randy. Anything." Randy smiled and I felt my knees get weak. "What's up?"

"I bought something for Tiffany." My heart sank at those words. Randy showered Tiffany with gifts and she did nothing to deserve them. Randy dug around in his trunk until he pulled out a baby blue box: a Tiffany & Co. box. He opened it and my jaw dropped at the piece of jewelry inside. Laying against the blue satin was a rose gold necklace with a 'x' and an 'o' rose gold pendant. "You think she'd like it?"

"She would be crazy not to, Randy. It's...beautiful." We stood there in silence for a few minutes until I cleared my throat. "She will love it, Randy. I should, um, get going if we're gonna be heading out soon. I'll meet up with you at my place. Okay?"

"Yeah. Got it. See you later." I waved goodbye and headed to my car, waiting a few seconds before starting it and heading out. I pulled into my driveway, shut my car off and practically ran inside. I took a quick shower and perused my closet before picking out a violet strapless shimmer mini dress and my custom purple leopard gladiator zipper heels. I blow dried my hair straight and styled my bangs to the side. I applied my make-up and put my peacock feather earrings in my ears. I grabbed my purple bangles and purple ring before heading back downstairs. There was a knock on my door and I rushed to answer it.

"Randy. Hey. I honestly thought John was going to be knocking."

"N-N-No, he's um still in the car. He w-w-was bitching about, um, something. You ready?"

"Just about. I need to grab my purse so I can put my stuff in it." Randy just nodded and stood at the door. I had no clue why Randy was so nervous; I had never seen him nervous before at all. I grabbed my purple leopard handbag, checked to make sure I had everything and headed out the door. "Randy? You in there?"

"Huh? Yeah. You say something?"

"Yeah. I asked you whose car are we taking."

"We could take mine, if you want."

"You plan on drinking?"

"Good point. You think John would mind staying sober tonight?"

"Doubtful. I have an idea, actually." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my friend Neil's number. "Neil? Hey, you busy? I need a ride. Celebration tonight and I could use a limo. Really? Thanks, Neil. See you in a few." I hung up my phone and turned my attention back to Randy. "Randy? You okay?" Randy was staring off into space at something right behind me. "Hello?"

"What? Sorry." I shook the confusion off and remembered what I was going to say.

"My friend Dave has a limo service. He should be here in a few minutes, if you want to tell John that he can park the car in the driveway."

"Sure thing." I watched Randy walk away and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way his butt looked in his dark jeans. I immediately shook the idea out of my head and tried to think of other things. Only I would be the one to fall for a taken man.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	3. Dinner Time

I'm glad you're back for chapter three. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note:<strong> This takes place end of 2007, early 2008. Now we're in Randy's point of view. One more thing, I'm making up Randy's girlfriend. She's not real, honest.

_Recap: John, Kia and Randy were getting ready for their celebration. Randy seems...distracted and Kia can't seem to figure out why. The three of them are waiting for their limo to arrive so they can go out and party.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

No, I cannot be thinking about John's little sister like that. I really couldn't think about her that way seeing as I had a girlfriend, one I have been dating for the past two years. I walked over to John's car and poked me head in the window. "John. Kia said she's having her friend drive us since we're gonna be drinking tonight."

"Sweet. I'm good to park in the driveway?" I nodded and backed up so John could park his car in the driveway. He shut off his car and got out. "You okay, Randy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"No, it's nothing."

"You're lying. I can tell." Damn it. Leave it to my best friend to see right through me.

"Damn. Alright. Your sister's outfit...is making me think things I shouldn't be thinking."

"How bad?"

"Worse seeing as I'm a taken man."

"Damn, man. I'm not saying a damn thing."

"I'm not leaving Tiffany, John. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"That's what you think." I was about to say something when Kia walked back into sight, successfully ending the conversation. "Damn, Kia. No wonder you got Randy sweating over here."

"Shut up, John." I tried to keep my attention away from Kia. Not because I didn't want to look at her; it was because I shouldn't look at her in that way seeing as I had a girlfriend. Thinking about my girlfriend brought me back to what John said. _That's what you think._ Did he honestly think that Tiffany would be doing something behind my back? I knew my friends didn't like Tiffany but I didn't think that they would think she's cheating on me. I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of a horn honking.

"Come on, Randy! Let's go!" I shook the thoughts out of my head and headed towards the honking limousine, which turned out to be a stretch Hummer instead. "Ain't this nice, man? You should see inside of this thing." I laughed at John's enthusiasm but got into the Hummer anyway. Damn, it was nice. The leather interior was accented by the lights lining the entire interior of the Hummer. Kia sat closer to John and I took the opportunity to study her, against my better judgement. Kia had a style all her own, hell, I think everything she owned was custom made for her. Her dress was short enough to attract any man's attention, yet she didn't have any man in her life other than her brothers and father. Kia was fascinating in every way possible but I couldn't do anything about it; I was already seeing Tiffany. Comparing Tiffany and Kia was like comparing apples to Ipods, it was pointless. Kia was outgoing and friendly where as Tiffany was standoffish and possibly abrasive. Kia loves her family where Tiffany barely even talked to her family, other than her sister who she tells everything. As I was comparing Kia to my girlfriend, I didn't notice that the car was stopped and John was trying to talk to me. "Randy! Yo!" I snapped out of my daze and turned my attention to John. "We're at the restaurant, man. Let's go." I simply nodded and followed the Cena siblings out of the Hummer. I followed them to the back of the restaurant and without thinking, sat down next to Kia. "Randy, you haven't said a word. What for?"

"Just thinking, is all."

"It's never good when you do that, man. Knock it off." I threw a napkin at John and smiled. I had definitely missed this, seeing as my time with friends has been...well, there hasn't been any since I've started dating Tiffany. She's weeded out my friends and family and it has taken me this long to realize it. I loved her, though. I stopped my depressive thinking and turned my attention to the menu. We ordered our drinks and then turned our attention back to our menus. I had chosen the steak and potatoes, something I haven't had in a long time. Our waiter came back and we placed our orders: John ordered some kind of pork dish while Kia ordered a lobster dish. I watched John steal some bread out of the basket and practically devour it. Kia just laughed and shook her head. "What? I barely ate all day."

"What the hell did you do, John?"

"Worked out, worked on my babies and worked out again after lunch."

"You need a woman, John."

"And you need a man, Kia." Kia's smile disappeared and it was obvious that John struck a nerve. "Or maybe it's the fact that you found someone you can't have." I watched Kia fuss with her purse and John shook his head, laughing. "No smoking in the restaurant, Kia."

"Stupid laws. Not like any fewer people are going to be affected by second hand smoke. People walk into it all the time." She had a point. Wait a minute, when did Kia start smoking?

"Kia, when did you start smoking?"

"I've been smoking since high school, just ask John." John simply nodded.

"Okay but what for?"

"Back then it was all those damn kids picking on me for different reasons. Now...it's my job and this bozo sitting next to me." John playfully shoved Kia and it brought a smile to my face.

"Damn, I missed you two."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	4. Mentions Of Tiffany

I'm glad you're back for chapter four. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note:<strong> This takes place end of 2007, early 2008. We're still in Randy's point of view. One more thing, I'm making up Randy's girlfriend. She's not real, honest.

_Recap: John, Kia and Randy headed out the restaurant but Randy's head wasn't really on the same level as the others. John makes a comment about how Kia needs a man, possibly one that she can't have which makes her want a cigarette. Randy never knew she smoked and when she told him why, he just smiled and admitted that he missed the Cena siblings.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

We finished our meal, chatting about the WWE and cars while we waited for the bill. The waiter came back and I quickly snatched up the bill, earning protests from both Cenas. I just smiled and pulled my wallet out of my pocket. "My treat, you guys. Didn't I just say that I missed you two?" They just shrugged, making me smile as I handed the bill and my card to the waiter. "So we're headed where after this?"

"Club Fade. Dude, it's awesome."

"I'm a taken man, John. What fun am I going to have at a club?"

"Same as anyone else, Randy. There are two things I want you to do tonight. One: help me celebrate Kia getting herself a WWE contract and two: enjoy yourself. I know you have yourself a gol-I mean, girlfriend but just humor me. We won't get to do this again because we'll all be in the WWE. You hear me, Randy?" Did John almost say gold digger? What the hell was his problem with Tiffany? When the waiter brought the bill back, it gave me time to let John's words sink in. He had a point; with Kia getting this contract, it meant we would all be traveling together and there wouldn't be a need for parties anymore. I signed the bill, took my card and put it back in my wallet. "Ready, Randy?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We all left the booth and piled back into the Hummer waiting outside. On the way to Club Fade, my phone buzzed with a text message. Kia looked at me but John was glaring at me. What _was_ his issue? I shrugged it off and read the text message.

_Hey, baby. I'm going to stay at my sister's house for a few days so don't worry about me if I'm not home. She's going to help me with some work. Oh, if the bank sends you a statement for some huge charge don't worry about it. I accidentally added another zero on a check. See you in a few days. Love you. **PS:** I read your messages on your phone last night. Don't talk to that Cena girl. She's just a tramp who wants to steal you away from me. _

What the hell is up with everyone today? John is mad at me for even mentioning Tiffany and now Tiffany didn't want me to talk to Kia because she thinks she's trying to steal me from her.

"Something wrong, Randy?" Kia's voice brought me back to the present time.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong? You've been making faces at that text for the past five minutes."

"Oh. It's just an...odd text message. Apparently, Tiffany is staying at her sister's house for a few days so her sister can help her with some work." Kia looked convinced that I had told her everything but John, he saw right through me.

"What else is in that text, Randy?" I sighed and looked at John. "I cannot believe her."

"You're telling me you figured it out by me just sighing?"

"Damn straight. She mentioned Kia against didn't she?" I just nodded. John turned his attention to Kia and gave her a stern look. "Why don't you tell him what his darling girlfriend has been sending you for the past few weeks?" Kia shook her head but John wasn't having any of it. "Give me your phone." Kia hesitated in giving John her phone but gave it to him nonetheless. John scrolled through something then handed me Kia's phone. It was a text message from Tiffany, using my phone, to Kia. I read it and couldn't believe the words Tiffany had typed. She was threatening to file a restraining order against Kia, saying that she couldn't be within 50 yards of me and if she had seen Kia with me ever again, she would have her 'taken care of'.

"This can't be her, John. Someone must've gotten my phone."

"Yeah, your girlfriend." I was about to say something but we had pulled in front of the club, successfully ending the conversation. We headed into the club and made our way to the private booths, giving us a little bit of privacy. "You know what, let's forget about her for now. We're celebrating your contract, Kia, and that calls for some alcohol. I'll be back." John left Kia and I alone in the booth...and in an awkward silence. I finally found the courage to say something.

"Kia?" She looked up at me with her baby blue eyes and I almost lost my train of thought. "How come you didn't say anything about these...threats from Tiffany?"

"You wouldn't have believed me, Randy. I know how much you love her and whenever someone loves a person as much as that, nothing anyone says will sound like the truth." Kia's words rocked me to the core; I had never thought about it like that. What if Tiffany _was_ that cruel to my friends and family? Have I really been blinded by my love for her?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	5. At The Club

Chapter five, incoming. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note:<strong> This takes place end of 2007, early 2008. We're still in Randy's point of view. One more thing, I'm making up Randy's girlfriend. She's not real, honest.

_Recap: John, Kia and Randy finished their dinner and Randy decided to grab the bill which didn't sit well with the Cenas. While on the way to Club Fade, Randy gets a text from Tiffany. It was then that John told Randy about his 'darling' girlfriend threatening his sister with a restraining order. Once in the club, John deemed that the trio needs to forget about Tiffany and went to grab some drinks. Randy asks why Kia hadn't said anything and she tells him the truth, making him question his relationship with Tiffany.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

Kia and I sat in silence because frankly, I was still trying to process what Kia had told me about Tiffany. Thankfully, John wasn't too long with the drinks and he came back into the booth holding three different color drinks. "What the hell are those, John?"

"They're called drinks, Randy. Orange one is for Kia because I know it's one of her favorites." John handed Kia the glass filled with orange drink and Kia smiled. "Got myself some whiskey and frankly, I didn't know what to get you so I asked the bartender to give me his best manly drink." John handed me a glass with an odd color to it. I honestly didn't want to drink it, but this was for Kia so I manned up and set out to enjoy myself. We all lifted our glasses and began to down our drinks. When I finally tasted the drink John got me, it was something I couldn't place at all. I stared at the remains in the glass, earning myself a laugh from John. "That drink stumping you, Randy?"

"Yeah. What the hell is it?"

"Give it to Kia. She's the bartender." I handed my drink to Kia and she took a swig to try and identify it. She sat there for a second and then started laughing. "What is it, Kia?"

"That drink...is called Just What the Doctor Ordered." John started laughing hysterically but clearly, the joke went over my head. I turned my attention to Kia, who was controlling her laughter much better than John and got her attention.

"What's in it?"

"Kahlua, lager and Dr. Pepper."

"Oh, that's not too bad. Why the hell has John lost his mind?"

"Long story." Kia looked down at her now empty glass and sighed. "Want to grab another?" I just nodded and followed Kia out of the booth towards the bar. I would've lost her in the crowd but, without thinking logically, I grabbed her hand as she led me to the bar. The bartender asked what we wanted and Kia quickly answered him, saying something I couldn't quite hear over the bass in the club. She tapped me on the arm, signaling that it was now my turn to place my drink order. I knew next to nothing about specific alcohol drinks so I left it to Kia order something good for me. The bartender nodded and quickly went to making our drinks. I took the opportunity to scan the club and it was pretty impressive. It was three floors, every floor filled with dancing drunk people and tables. I watched some guy come up next to Kia and get close to her, creepy close if I was being completely honest. It was obvious he was hitting on her but she was clearly not interested. He grabbed her arm and I decided to step in.

"Back off, man."

"Damn girl, didn't tell me you were taken." I sent the guy a pretty intense stare but I didn't correct him, even if I knew I should. He backed off and quickly went after another girl.

"Thanks, Randy. Dude was a creeper."

"No big, Kia. I was just looking out for you." She smiled at me and I couldn't hold back a smile of my own. The bartender handed Kia the two drinks and she quickly paid the man. She handed me my drink and took off towards the booth. Again, I grabbed Kia's hand so as not to lose her and completely forgot I was holding her hand when we walked back into the booth where John was at.

"Whoa, you two. What's with the hand holding?" Kia looked down and quickly took her hand out of mine, sitting down and taking a swig out of her drink. I guess I was so comfortable with holding Kia's hand that it didn't even register to me. It was strange, really. I sat down and started to drink my drink, finding this one much better than the one John ordered for me.

"Kia, what's this?"

"It's called a Trojan Horse. It's Guinness and cola. You like it?"

"Yeah. It's better than the crap John got me to drink." Kia laughed into her glass, almost spilling it on herself but she caught it just in time.

"Oh, just laugh it up Kia." I smiled at the two siblings and continued to drink my 'Trojan Horse'. The song in the club changed and it obviously caught Kia's attention because her head perked up. "Oh damn, this is our jam. Come on, you guys. Dancing time." I tried to protest but found myself getting dragged onto the dance floor by John. It didn't dawn on me what song it was until we had stopped in the middle of the dance floor: Get Low by Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz. I honestly didn't want to dance but the alcohol coursing through my system was lowering my inhibitions and I began to sway back and forth. I looked in front of me and noticed Kia dancing as if the dance floor owed her money. With the alcohol blurring the lines, I found myself positioning my body behind Kia's and started to sway with her. My hands found their way to her hips and I latched onto them, holding on as if she was the only thing keeping me from falling. Kia **definitely** knew how to dance and I could feel myself getting turned on by the relatively innocent gesture. The song had ended and another familiar song came on: Ms New Booty by Bubba Sparxx. Seeing as I was a taken man, I should've walked away after the first song but Kia's dancing was addicting and I couldn't bring myself to leave after just one song. My hands left their position on Kia's hips and started to trail down her leg until I felt her warm skin, signaling the bottom of her very short dress. I returned my hands to her hips and pulled us closer to each other so as there was no space between my chest and her back. I put my head on her shoulder and inhaled, taking in the smell of her strawberry vanilla perfume. As much as I hated to admit it, I never wanted this moment to end.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
>Just as an fyi, I've never posted two in one night. This is a big accomplishment for me. Yay! : D<p> 


	6. Enter Tiffany

Chapter six, coming at you. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>There will be strong language and violence in this chapter so prepare yourselves.

_Recap: John, Kia and Randy are at Club Fade and finally getting their celebration underway. John gives Randy a foreign looking drink and Randy is not a fan. Kia and Randy down their drinks and head out to get more. Randy keeps grabbing Kia's hand so as not to get lost and even saves her from some creeper hitting on her. They returned to the booth with different drinks and Randy takes to this one better than John's choice. John drags the two onto the dance floor when his jam came on and Randy begins to lose himself in dancing with Kia.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

After a few hours on the dance floor but what only felt like minutes, Kia and I headed back to the booth. Kia sat away from me, fixing her hair in her compact and checking her make-up. I don't know why she was sitting away from me after the way we were acting on the dance floor. Then it hit me: we were dancing like we were a couple. I started to panic, on the inside, but I appeared cool and collected. Then my phone started to ring and I knew it was Tiffany's ringtone. I figured I couldn't answer it in the club so I tried to find a place to take the call. Kia whistled to get my attention and pointed me in the direction of the phone booth behind our sitting booth. It was soundproof, thank goodness, so I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Randall Keith Orton, what the hell are you doing dancing with that whore?"

"What? Tiffany, what the hell are you talking about? Calm down, baby."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! I saw you dancing with her."

"How? I thought you were at your sister's house."

"My friend works at the club you're at. He saw you and said that you were those damn Cenas so I told him to keep an eye on you. Next thing I know, I'm getting a video of you and that skank dancing together as if you two were a couple." What in the hell was she doing following me?

"Why are you following me, Tiffany? I haven't done anything to deserve this."

"Get out of the phone booth, Randall." I turned towards the door and saw Tiffany standing there with her phone to her ear. I got out of the phone booth, just to get a slap to my face from Tiffany. "You like cheating on me?"

"What? I didn't cheat on you. She finally got a job with the WWE so we were celebrating."

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly the reason. Just remember, you brought this on yourself." She never talks like this; what was Tiffany going to do? She pulled my belt out of my jeans and walked up to Kia. After slapping her in the face, thrusting her palm in her face which I knew would end up breaking Kia's nose, she wrapped my belt around her neck and began to choke Kia. I quickly rushed over to them and tried to pull Tiffany off Kia but she wouldn't budge. John appeared in the booth with three bouncers behind them and they managed to pull Tiffany off Kia. John checked on Kia and all I could do was stand there, useless. Tiffany was kicking and screaming as the bouncers carried her out of the club. I turned my attention back the Cenas and saw that John was holding Kia's head backwards while holding a bandana under her nose. I went to get close to them but John held his hand out.

"Back off, Orton." John never called me by last name unless he was severely angry with me.

"John, I didn't do anything."

"Oh, I know you didn't. You stood there and watched as your psycho gold digging girlfriend was strangling my sister.

"John, I couldn't get her off of Kia. I was trying. It took four of you guys to get her off of Kia." John was about to say something but Kia tapped his arm.

"I need to get to the hospital, John." John just nodded and helped Kia to her feet. John went to walk past me, to leave me at the club but Kia stopped herself. "He's coming with us, John. No arguments." John just nodded and motioned for me to follow them. I looked down at my belt and decided to leave it at the club; it would only haunt me later on down the road. The Hummer took off towards the nearest hospital and we all filed out of the car and into the waiting area. Kia was admitted immediately, leaving John and I in the waiting area alone.

"You're damn lucky my sister stopped me or I would've left your ass there."

"I know, John. But you have to believe me when I tell that I could not get Tiffany off Kia. I would never lie to you." John's facial expression softened and he sighed.

"I believe you, man. Question is, do you believe us?"

"What?"

"We kept trying to warn you about that girl, Randy. We told you that you could do better that and she was just using you for your money." I hung my head in shame, part of me not wanting to believe John at all. "She's cheated on you for most of your relationship, Randy. How can you not see that?"

"She just works a lot, John."

"Oh please, Randy. Listen to yourself. You're making excuses for her. She works at a damn fashion magazine as a paper pusher. A friend of mine has the same job and she told me that her job doesn't have her doing any of the things that Tiffany says hers has her doing. I guarantee you that she was with another guy tonight. Staying at her sister's house? Her sister lives in Nebraska, Randy. Hell of a drive for someone who goes to work in this city tomorrow." I looked up at John and immediately wished that I hadn't. His face was full of truth and legit concern; there was no way he was lying to me. My phone rang again and I cringed. "Take it outside, Randy. Please." I just nodded and headed outside to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. Where are you?"

"Hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"You tried to kill one of my best friends." There was no hiding my anger, not at this point and after listening to John's sincere words.

"I was only trying to teach you a lesson about that whore. Why don't you come back home and we'll forget this night ever happened with some alone time." Tiffany's voice was low and seductive and I couldn't ignore what it was doing to my nether regions.

"I'll come home, Tiff but I don't want to do that tonight. I have to fly out early tomorrow and I need some sleep after what happened."

"Fine. I'll be here."

"Wait!"

"Yes, baby?"

"You made bail?"

"Of course. I'll see you at home. Bye." She hung up before I could question her further, which infuriated me. I threw my phone on the ground, not watching as it cracked and bounced behind me.

"You'll go through phones like Kleenex if you keep that up, Randy." I turned around quickly to see Kia picking up my phone and holding it out for me.

"Hey, Kia. I'm so sorry about what Tiffany did to you. I honestly tried to get her off of you but-" Kia put one of her fingers on my lips, successfully silencing me and turning my mind to pudding.

"Shh. Don't worry about it, Randy. I'm fine." She moved her finger off my mouth and I let out a soft whine of disappointment, earning a look from Kia. "What was that about?"

"I honestly...do not know. I've gotta get back home. We have a pretty early flight tomorrow. Do you know when you debut?"

"Couple weeks. I think we're in New York for it."

"Cool. I guess I will see you then."

"Guess so." There was an awkward silence because I was confused as to what goodbye gesture would be acceptable. Kia decided for us and stepped forward to give me a warm hug. I hesitated in wrapping my arms around her but I couldn't ignore my urges any longer so I wrapped my arms tight around her, suddenly overcome with a feeling of clarity.

**John's Point of View**

I finished talking to the doctor and headed out the doors, where I saw Randy and Kia. They were hugging and it made me smile. Kia thought she was fooling me but I knew she was in love with Randy. The image in front of me was too good to ignore so I managed to sneak a picture of the two hugging. I heard Kia say goodbye to Randy and watched as Randy gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye himself. A cab pulled up and Randy got into it, waving as he pulled away. Looks like Randy isn't as thick as I thought he was. Maybe now, he'll ditch that piece of trash and find himself a good woman...someone like Kia.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
>Omg, I did three chapters in one day. I'm uber excited. : D<p> 


	7. The Fight

Chapter seven, headed your way. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Also, this chapter will have mature content in it. The story deserves some plot and I promise, it will only be one sided. Carry on.

_Recap: Kia and Randy were on the dance floor and after a few hours of some sexy dancing, they went back to their booth. Randy received a call from Tiffany and soon found out that she was standing right next to him. She accused him of cheating on her and proceeds to attack Kia. It takes four men to pull Tiffany off Kia and the trio immediately head to the hospital. While Kia was getting checked out, John felt the need to enlighten Randy about the things his girlfriend was doing. Speaking of the devil, Randy gets another phone call from Tiffany and this time she wants to erase the memory of the night with some alone time. Randy declines her offer, saying he has an early flight for work. Randy says his goodbye to Kia, which consisted of a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

While I was in the cab, I thought about what John had told me about Tiffany. If I was being completely honest with myself, I knew she was cheating on me for a while. Hell, what she was doing were pages right of my Lady Killer books. I shook my head and sighed, thoroughly conflicted as to what I should do. Half of me was saying dump the cheating bitch and find a good woman but the other half was arguing that I loved Tiffany and I shouldn't throw away two and a half years over some stupid fight. The cab pulled up in front of my shared apartment so I paid the fare, plus a five dollar tip, and headed inside. I put my key in the lock and as soon as I was in the door, I was met by a hug from Tiffany.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're home." I looked down at Tiffany and noticed that she was wearing some sexy lingerie.

"Tiff, I said not tonight."

"I know you _said _that but you didn't mean it. You probably just said it because that slut-"

"Call her any name besides her own and you will be sleeping in the park across the street." I pushed my way past a very shocked Tiffany, heading towards our room so I could change and go to bed.

"Randy, baby, don't get so mad. It's not good for your blood pressure. What do you say to me relieving some of your anger with a nice massage?" I just sighed and pulled my shirt off, not caring what the hell Tiffany wanted to do and wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep. But what I wanted wasn't what I was going to get because Tiffany shoved me face first onto the bed and straddled my butt, giving her full access to my back. She began to rub her hands into my muscles and it honestly had no effect on me. I could feel her grinding on my butt and it immediately brought me back to the club where I was dancing with Kia. The thoughts of Kia shaking her hips and our bodies moving as one, made my cock stir in my pants. Without warning, Tiffany turned me over and smiled when she saw my tented pants. "And you said you didn't want any tonight." Tiffany pulled my pants and boxers down my legs, pushing them off along with my sneakers and leaving me completely naked. Tiffany went to mount me but I stopped her.

"Babe, you're forgetting something." I insisted on condom use, even if we have been dating for two and a half years.

"Don't you want to try it bare?"

"Babe."

"Fine." She grabbed a condom out of the box in the night stand and quickly pulled it out of the packaging, rolling it onto my half-hard cock. She resumed the position, sliding down onto my cock until she was completely seated on top of me. She began to ride me and if it wasn't for the friction going along with the act, my boner would've disappeared. As Tiffany continued to ride me, my thoughts drifted back to the club where Kia and I were dancing. The memory of feeling her body against mine, made me impossibly hard and I began to thrust upwards. I honestly was imagining that Kia and I were having sex but I would never admit that to Tiffany. I pictured Kia riding me, her light brown hair catching the light and her amazing body moving as one with me. I moaned loudly and knew that I wouldn't last long, not with the image of Kia in my head. I began to fuck Tiffany in earnest, silently wishing it was Kia. "Oh, Kevin!" My eyes shot open at the mention of another man's name coming out of Tiffany's mouth while we were having sex. I immediately pushed her off me and stood up.

"Who in the hell is Kevin? Is there something you aren't telling me, Tiffany?"

"It was just a fantasy, baby."

"Oh, I'm not satisfying you enough anymore so you go and fantasize about doing some dude named Kevin?"

"It was an accident, baby. You have to believe me. Please." I ignored her pleas and started to clean myself up while grabbing my pants. "Baby, don't leave. Come on, let's just lay down. You said you had an early flight tomorrow."

"I did." I grabbed a big duffle bag and started to throw three days worth of clothes, plus a pair of sleep pants, into it.

"Why are you taking your clothes?"

"Because I'm going to spend the night elsewhere and I'm going to get a ride to the airport from John." I zipped up my bag, grabbed my wrestling bag and threw on my shoes. "You can fantasize about Kevin by yourself. I'll see you when I get back." I left my apartment before hearing Tiffany say goodbye. Once I was a good distance down the road, I pulled out my broken phone and called Kia.

"Hello?"

"Kia? It's Randy."

"I have caller-id, I knew it was you. What's up?"

"I just...uh, got into a fight with Tiffany. Do you mind if I crash at your place? I'd ask John but he's still a little mad at me."

"Sure. Where am I picking you up?"

"Corner of my street, where the street light is."

"Heading towards the tavern?"

"Yup."

"Alright. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Thanks. See you."

"Later." I hung my phone up and sighed. Maybe this fight was a sign from above; it was like someone was telling me to break up with Tiffany.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
>Four in one day, HOLY CRAP! Just as an fyi, I know in the beginning I said Kia had hazel eyes but I'm gonna change them to blue because I slipped up and honestly, she'd look better with them anyway.<p> 


	8. Alone With Kia

Chapter eight, coming at you live. Just kidding. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Randy's point of view.

_Recap: Randy left the Cena siblings after Kia had walked out of the hospital, relatively unharmed. When he got back to his shared apartment, darling Tiffany was trying her hardest to get Randy into bed. She gets what she wants after giving him a massage but little does she know, Randy's not even thinking about her while they're having sex. Apparently, neither was Tiffany because she screamed some other man's name. Randy, very infuriated, grabbed his clothes and took off for the night...and the rest of the week because of his work schedule. While waiting for Kia to pick him up, it dawns on Randy that maybe his fight with Tiffany was a sign.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

I stood on the corner, patiently waiting for Kia and trying to keep my mind from racing. A 1969 Chevy Impala pulled up and I smiled. John's love for cars, especially the classics, rubbed off on Kia. I slid into the car and put my seat belt on as Kia pulled away.

"It must have been a hell of a fight for you to be taking the night off."

"She tried to get me into bed with her and when she did, she said another guy's name. She swears it was because she was fantasizing but I don't think so."

"Wow, that's um...there aren't really words for it."

"What do you think I should do, Kia?"

"I can't answer that for you, Randy. It's your relationship." I just nodded and turned my attention towards the window.

"You know any women that would say something like that?"

"I can't say that I do but some women are capable of anything." I nodded and watched as we pulled into Kia's driveway for the second time tonight.

"John here?"

"No, he headed home. Actually, I forced him to go home because he was worried about me."

"You were almost strangled with my belt, Kia. I was worried about you, too." Kia grabbed my shoulder as we walked to her door, sending a strange shiver down my spine. I don't know what it was about Kia tonight but she was making me feel like a high schooler again.

"_You _didn't do it, though. Just brush it off, Randy. That's what I'm going to do." Kia unlocked the door and we both headed inside. "Guest room is all set up, Randy. Feel free to crash whenever. I was about to hop in the shower." I took a good look at Kia since she picked me up and her sweatpants and tank top were turning me on just as much as her dress from earlier was. "Help yourself to whatever you'd like. I'll be out in about a half hour, forty minutes."

"Alright. I might still be up." Kia nodded and took off towards her bathroom. I put my bags in her guest room and changed into my sleep pants, debating on whether not to wear a shirt. I decided not to, figuring that Kia had already seen me without my shirt on and it wouldn't be a big deal. I set the alarm on the night stand and headed back out towards the living room. I bypassed the living room and headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. I opened the fridge and saw some beer bottles so I helped myself to one. I walked back into the living room and plopped myself on the couch. I looked around Kia's living room and I found myself smiling at the pictures of the three of us on the shelves. I stood up and walked towards one of the shelves, my eyes zoned in on one picture in particular. I picked it up once I was close enough and I smiled. It was a picture from when three of us went to a beach and it was a picture of me and Kia, who was on my back, both of us wearing matching smiles. Anyone who didn't know us would honestly think that Kia and I were a couple. Back before Tiffany, we were inseparable; wherever Kia was, I was right there with her. My mind flashed back to the day that picture was taken.

_(Flashback)_

_"Will you hurry up, Randy?"_

_"It's not like the beach is going anywhere, Kia. Will you calm down?" Kia grabbed my arm and started to drag me onto the beach. "Watch the merchandise, Kia. I've gotta use that later." Kia ignored my protests and proceeded to drag me to where John was waiting for us._

_"Took you two long enough." John threw us each a beer and we just laughed. Kia and I put down our bags and sat down on the beach. We all chatted until our beers were empty and then John grabbed the football. "Go long, Kia."_

_"She can't catch that, John."_

_"Why not? Because she's a girl?" I just nodded, making John laugh. "Prepare to be amazed, Randy." John nodded his head towards Kia and she took off at an incredible speed. John threw the ball and I had to stand up just to see Kia catch the ball. _

_"Wow, man."_

_"Yeah, man. She drives the guys on our street crazy when she shows off her skills."_

_"She dating any of them?"_

_"Those guys? Hell no. They're not her type and they're just plain creepers."_

_"What is her type, then?" John laughed and we both watched as Kia ran back towards us, which earned her quite a few looks from the guys on the beach. _

_"Don't tell me that you're interested in my sister, Randy."_

_"And if I said I was?"_

_"I would just say to watch yourself."_

_"You never answered my question." John shook his head and grabbed another beer out of our cooler. _

_"Fair enough. She likes someone who can keep up with her, and not in that way. She wants someone that can make her laugh, keep her happy but also someone who she can take care of. She's a giver and so far, she's only been taken advantage of." I just nodded and Kia finally made it back to our spot. "Nice catch, Kia."_

_"Thanks, John. How about that, Randy?" Kia dropped the football in my lap and sat down. _

_"That was impressive. I hear you keep your neighbors on their toes with that talent of yours." Kia just laughed and stretched out on the towel._

_"I do. I get all the creepers coming after me. Anyone up for a dip?" John pointed to his beer, which translated to a no. "Randy, you up?" _

_"Sure thing." I followed Kia to the water and jumped at the first feel of it. "Whoa, that's cold."_

_"Quit being a wuss, Randy." Kia made her way further out and I was so caught up in her that I just followed her blindly. I watched as she rode some of the waves and went under others, covering her entire body in water. Someone whistled at me, making me turn around and take my attention off Kia. I shrugged it off and when I turned around, Kia was gone. I frantically looked for her until I was dunked in the water, making me panic just a little bit. I came back up, spitting out water and attempting to get the salt off my face. I heard someone laughing next to me so I turned to see Kia laughing at me. "Told you to stop being a wuss."_

_"I'm glad you think that's funny, Kia." I saw John waving us back and nodded towards him. "John wants something. Want to see what it is?" Kia nodded and we made our way back to the shore. I was shoving Kia and she was shoving me back, making us laugh all the way back to shore. John appeared in front of us with a camera in his hand. _

_"Picture time, you two." I laughed and Kia jumped on my back, making me smile widely. John took the picture and showed us what it looked like. "This one is going up on the wall, guys. It's totally awesome." We all nodded in agreement and headed back to the towel where we chatted, threw the football and drank until it got dark._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled and shook my head as the memory of that day faded back into my memories.

"That was a good day, ya know." I jumped at the sound of Kia's voice and almost dropped the picture. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you Randy."

"It's okay, honest." I turned around and honestly wish I hadn't. Kia's hair was blown straight and her skin was still slightly damp on her shoulders. I took a good look at her neck, reaching my hand out to trace the purplish bruises that were forming from Tiffany's attack. I heard Kia sigh and it sent a weird signal to my brain, one telling me to put down my drink and close the gap between us. Kia opened her eyes and I watched them widen in fear.

"Randy...what are you doing?"

"I honestly do not know." I wrapped one arm around Kia's waist, cupped her jaw with my other hand and pulled in for a kiss. The second our lips touched, I felt an electricity course through my entire body. It scared me to my core because I have **never** had that reaction with any of the women that I dated. I felt Kia tentatively put her hands on my bare biceps and chest, making me sigh into the kiss. I walked Kia backwards, pushing her back onto her couch and immediately resuming our make-out session when I was on top of her. I should feel horrible, I was cheating on Tiffany. Then why the hell does this feel so damn right?

**-FIN-**

Phew! That chapter was a long one. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	9. Brainwashed No More

Chapter nine, coming at you live. Just kidding. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will start in Kia's point of view and move back to Randy's view.

_Recap: Randy left his shared apartment after his fight with Tiffany and ended up going to Kia's house to spend the night. While Kia was in the shower, Randy had a flashback of the three friends at a beach which was brought on by a picture he saw in Kia's living room. Kia surprised Randy by appearing behind him after her shower. Randy was overwhelmed with a strange emotion that caused him to push Kia onto her couch and kiss her.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

Randy was kissing me! It felt amazing but...he had a girlfriend. One that almost killed me with Randy's belt. But damn if I hadn't been waiting a long time for this moment to come. His kiss was something I had dreamed of and the real thing was blowing my expectations out of the water. Ugh, I should feel so guilty about this but I don't. I'm burning in hell for this one but it was totally worth it.

**Randy's Point of View**

I continued to kiss Kia and it only fueled the fire that were the feelings I had for Kia. I had ignored those feelings for so long and pushed them away but as I was kissing Kia, I had realized the mistakes I've made. I ran my hands up her sides, marveling at the muscles I had watched her earn with her brother. In the background, I could hear a phone going off but I wasn't about to stop this moment with Kia. I felt Kia wrap her legs around me and I growled. I managed to lift her up and I sat us up on the couch, never once breaking the kiss. I pulled Kia up off the couch and carried her to the spare bedroom, gently placing her on the bed underneath me. In the back of my mind, I felt as if I was pushing our friend boundary but my hormones were taking control of me. I almost pulled away from the kiss but Kia put her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me back in. So this whole thing wasn't one-sided. Very interesting. I felt Kia trace circles in my sides and I gasped into the kiss, allowing Kia's tongue entrance into my mouth. Kia's house phone rang and she groaned, breaking the kiss to go answer the phone. I heard her answer the phone in the other room and it gave me time to think about what just happened. Kia walked back into the room with an angry look on her face. "It's for you."

"What?" She didn't answer me, just shoved the phone into my chest and walked away. I put the phone up to my ear in utter confusion. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." I groaned and shut my eyes. How did I know that Tiffany would end up spoiling this moment?

"What do you want, Tiffany?"

"I want to take you back home. I'm outside so let's go."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"As in the opposite of yes. As in I'm staying here and not with you tonight." I heard a car door slam and watched as Kia walked back into the room, checking the windows.

"What the hell is going on and why is your girlfriend in my driveway?" I hung up Kia's phone and shooed her down the hall into her room. "Randy, can you please explain what is going on?"

"Tiffany is here and since I just told her that I'm not going back home, she's probably really pissed off. Call the cops because I know this isn't going to end well. Stay in here and lock the door. I don't know what I'd do if something else happened to you." I kissed Kia's forehead, closed her door and headed outside to deal with my psychotic girlfriend. I opened the door just in time to get a fist in my jaw.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you shirtless? Did you sleep with her?"

"Like you have any room to talk, Tiffany. I'm not the one screaming out someone else's name during sex. To answer your questions, no I did not sleep with her and I'm shirtless because this is how I sleep. I figured you of all people would know that seeing as you're my girlfriend." For the first time in our relationship, I felt a bad taste in my mouth after calling Tiffany my girlfriend. Tiffany didn't say anything, she just picked up an ashtray from off the step and threw it against the house, making it shatter. I continued to yell at Tiffany, suddenly feeling angry beyond coherent thought at her. I lifted my head up and saw a cop car roll into view. I figured I would egg Tiffany on just a little more to get her to hit me and then I would get a good night's sleep knowing that she was in a holding cell for physical assault. I got my wish and within five minutes, Tiffany decked me again.

"Is there a problem here?" Tiffany turned around and looked thoroughly shocked. "Oh hey, Tiffany." Wait a minute, how did he know her? "You still owe me a drink for getting you out of that parking ticket last week."

"I told you that I paid that...officer." From the sound of it, Tiffany had to make it look as if she had never seen this guy before.

"If you call that payment, sure, I could say you paid for that." Tiffany was trying desperately to get the officer to stop talking but it wasn't working. A smirk grew on my face and I knew how just how I was going to play this.

"Yeah, she owed me something too. She pay you the same way?"

"If you call a romp around her apartment in her bed she shares with her boyfriend, then yeah." Tiffany cringed and the smirk on my face grew bigger.

"Mind if I ask your name?"

"Oh, it's Kevin Dayton." Stone. Cold. Busted. Tiffany turned to me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Randy, I can explain."

"No need, Tiffany. We're done. Go back home with Kevin." Everything seem to click for Officer Dayton and he just scoffed.

"You mean to tell me that you cheated on this guy with me?" Tiffany didn't say a word. "Who in the hell cheats on a WWE superstar?" He turned his attention to me and I wasn't sure if I should take it easy on the guy seeing as he was a fan. "I'm sorry, Mr. Orton. I had no idea that Tiffany was single and I certainly did not know she was dating you." I just shrugged.

"No big deal, officer. You just saved me a bunch of trouble further on down the road." Tiffany chimed in when I had actually thanked the officer.

"Oh, so I'm trouble? How come that bitch in there isn't trouble? She put you up to this didn't she? When I find her, I'm going to kill her." Tiffany pushed past me and started to look for Kia. I quickly turned around, chasing after her but not until she got to Kia's room and kicked her door in. Tiffany was dragging Kia out of her room by her hair and throwing her up against walls, making sure to make her head connect with the wall. Officer Dayton and I rushed to break the two up but once again, we couldn't get Tiffany off Kia. How can a girl who weighs less than 125 lbs. be so damn difficult to get off someone? I managed to get behind Kia, catching her before she hit the couch but sending us both tumbling backwards over the offending piece of furniture. Just before Tiffany lunged at Kia again, she was subdued by three officers and Officer Dayton. I opened my eyes to see that not only was I cradling Kia's head but I also had my arms wrapped around her, to protect her from Tiffany.

"Kia? Are you okay?" I went to move but the shooting pain that went up my spine told me that I wasn't moving.

"I think so. I'm just going to have a killer headache. How about you?"

"Think I landed on my back wrong but I should be good." I struggled to get up but using the offending couch, I managed to get to a vertical base. Officer Dayton came up to me and I turned towards him.

"Mr. Orton? We're going to take Tiffany downtown and book her for...well, I'm sure we can think of something to hold her on for at least 24 hours." I just nodded. "Is there anyone that can help you with your apartment?"

"In what way?"

"In making sure she doesn't get back in and takes your stuff." Good point.

"I don't know. I'm flying out tomorrow morning and-"

"I can do it, Randy." I looked at Kia, unsure if I heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I can change the locks for you. I'm not leaving for a little while. Hell, you could stay here if you wanted to."

"So you do have someone to take care of that, Mr. Orton?" I nodded. "Alright. We should get her downtown before she breaks the squad car and those are not cheap. Again, I'm sorry Mr. Orton. An officer will be here in the morning to take your statements and help you file a proper report. Have a nice evening." Kia and I nodded and watched as Officer Dayton walked back to his squad car, taking off with a very angry Tiffany in the back seat.

"Great, now I have her car blocking my driveway."

"It's not her car."

"What?" I sighed.

"I bought it for her but it's in my name." Kia groaned and smacked my arm.

"You were so brainwashed, Randy."

"Yeah, but I'm not anymore." Damn straight I wasn't.

**-FIN-**

Phew! That chapter was a long one. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	10. After Tiffany

Here is chapter ten, my dedicated readers. I know I'm cranking out these pretty fast. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. This is for you, brunettemama123. Enjoy : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Randy's view. The whole story may stay that way, not sure yet. Input is appreciated. : )

_Recap: Randy had kissed Kia and it was about to turn into a straight up hot make-out session but Randy's girlfriend called, successfully ruining the moment. When Randy told Tiffany he wasn't going back home with her, she became furious and started to trash Kia's house. A cop showed up, one that Tiffany knew, and Randy was able to learn that the cop that showed up, was the same guy she was cheating on Randy with. Randy catches Tiffany in a lie and breaks up with her on the spot...only that enraged Tiffany to the point where she busted in Kia's door and began to throw her against the walls repeatedly. Tiffany was finally subdued and sent downtown, where she would be spending the night in a holding cell. The officer asked Randy if he had anyone to take care of his apartment and Kia opted to help him out_

**Right Under Your Nose**

Kia took off towards the kitchen so I followed her, watching as she pulled two ice packs out of the freezer and she tossed me one. I put it on my back and sighed at the relief it was giving me. After grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it, Kia put the ice pack on the back of her head.

"It hurt that bad?"

"You always ask stupid questions?" I laughed and Kia smiled as she took a sip out of her beer.

"Kia, I'm so sorry about Tiffany. I...didn't know she was capable of that. I should've seen the signs or listened to you guys."

"You loved her, Randy. If you love someone as much as I know you loved her, nothing anyone would've said would've changed your mind." I just shrugged and the room fell into silence. The silence gave me the opportunity to think about my relationship with Tiffany. If I really thought about it, I hadn't talked to my friends or family a lot if I was with Tiffany. She kept me to herself and I didn't see it.

"What are you thinking about, Randy?"

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Well, you're being quiet and you have that look on your face." I just laughed.

"I have a thinking look, Kia?"

"I've known you for how long and you ask me that. Wow." I laughed again.

"I was just thinking about Tiffany and the past two years. I cannot believe that I didn't see all the crap she was doing to me, Kia. I've done all the same things back in my Lady Killer days." Kia scoffed and I smiled. She hated that gimmick and thought it was the dumbest name ever. "I guess I didn't want to admit it because I loved her."

"Relationships do that to you, Randy." Kia downed the rest of her beer, cringing as the alcohol made it's way down her throat. "I'm calling it a night, Randy. I'll head to your place shortly after you leave."

"Alright. I'm gonna head to bed, too."

"You need anything specific out of your apartment?"

"No. Just get all her shit out and anything you don't know what to do with, just give me a call about. I should be back on the ground by lunch time." Kia nodded, threw her bottle in her recycle can and went to leave the room but not before I grabbed her arm. "I really appreciate this, Kia."

"I'd do anything for you, Randy." Kia put her hand on my cheek and smiled. The gesture was something I have **never** experienced before but I could definitely get used to it. Unfortunately, Kia moved her hand and I opened my eyes again. "Good night, Randy."

"Night, Kia." I headed to the guest room after making sure that Kia got to her room okay and I flopped onto the bed. Within seconds, I fell asleep and began to dream about Kia. Maybe, just maybe, she was the one that I was supposed to be with from the start.

**Kia's Point of** **View**

I woke up the next morning just as Randy was leaving so there was no point of me going back to sleep. I changed into some jeans and a self-customized John Cena t-shirt and started to clean up my house, trying to erase the memory of Tiffany trashing it. The house was clean before nine am so I headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Before I grabbed any food out of the fridge, I noticed a note on my island. I grabbed it and smiled; it was from Randy.

_Kia,_  
><em>Here's the key for my apartment. I know you remember the address seeing as you picked me up the other night. Just as a reminder, anything that if Tiffany's just throw it out. Anything you don't know about, give me a call around lunch time. Talk to you then.<em>  
><em>Randy.<em>

I smiled and put the note back on the island so I could make myself some breakfast. After I finished breakfast, I grabbed a set of car keys and headed over to Randy's apartment. I parked on the side of the road, taking note of the cop car parked right outside Randy's apartment. I shrugged and headed up to Randy's apartment. As I got closer to the door, I began hoping that Tiffany wasn't there to try to take Randy's stuff. If she was, there would definitely be a fight.

**-FIN-**

That took longer than expected but I did it. Lol. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	11. At Randy's Apartment

Merry Christmas to you all! This is being posted on Christmas and for those who read it after Christmas, I hope you had yourselves a very nice holiday. My gift to you all is chapter eleven. Enjoy! : ) This is for you, brunettemama123.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Kia's point of view, seeing as Randy's on the road.

_Recap: Tiffany followed Randy to Kia's house and, long story short, assaulted the two until three cops subdued her. Kia told Randy that she would take care of his apartment while he was out on the road with John. Once there, Kia found a cop car outside Randy's apartment and she put herself on alert, saying that if Tiffany was at the apartment there would definitely be a fight.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

I walked up the stairs to Randy's apartment and found a cop standing outside Randy's apartment, explaining why there was a cop car outside.

"Hello there. Are you here for Mr. Orton's things?" I nodded. "She isn't in there. We found more to hold her on so she won't be out for another few days. Once she's out, though, we'll have someone keep an eye on your house."

"That really isn't necessary."

"It is. I could've lost my job because of that girl and thanks to you and Mr. Orton, I didn't. It's the least I can do." I smiled, realizing that there really was no point in arguing with the man. "I'm here just as a precaution, in case Tiffany contacted anyone with her phone call. Head on in." I nodded and unlocked the door to Randy's apartment, heading in once the door was open. I looked around and it suddenly dawned on me that I had never been inside Randy's actual apartment; John and I would always pick him up outside or at the corner. The decor didn't exactly scream Randy but what was Randy's, was definitely noticeable if you've known him as long as I have. I grabbed an empty box and started to go through the apartment, throwing Tiffany's things in the box and putting what was questionable on the table. It was around noon when I received a phone call and I smiled when it was from Randy.

"Hey there, Randy."

"Hey, Kia. How's it going?"

"Going alright. Just a few things that I'm stuck on but other than that, I'm a little more than halfway done."

"Great. What are you stuck on?" I grabbed the few items that I was stumped on and tried to figure out the best way to describe them to Randy.

"Well, I've got some weird blue jacket with a bee emblem on the-"

"That's Tiffany's. She kept it from some old boyfriend."

"That didn't throw up a red flag for you?"

"Obviously not. What's next?"

"It looks like a titanium bracelet but the inscription-"

"That one is mine. I'm going to have to find someone to get that inscription off. I like the bracelet but I'd rather not wear it, knowing what is written on it. Anything else?"

"No, actually. Everything else was pretty straight forward. Before I go into the bedroom, anything I need to worry about in there?" Randy laughed and it sent chills down my spine.

"No, Kia. We weren't freaky. Well, at least not at home."

"Randy!"

"What? You asked." I groaned and practically facepalmed myself.

"I know I did but now that image is going to be stuck in my head all day. Thanks."

"Anytime. Have you run into any trouble?"

"Nope. There is a cop outside, the same one from last night, and he's going to stay there until I'm done. Oh and apparently, he's having officers watch my house because he doesn't trust Tiffany."

"He's got a point, Kia. Now that I broke up with her, she's out for blood. I'm worried about you and so is John."

"Will you two relax? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say, Kia. I'm still worried." I heard someone shout for Randy and I frowned, knowing that it was signaling the end of our conversation. "Damn it. I gotta go, the guys are grabbing lunch and someone is buying for everyone. I'll call you when I'm done with the show, okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later, Randy."

"Later, Kia." I hung up the phone and sighed. Why was I such an idiot when it came to Randy? He's one of my best friends, who I'm madly in love with, and yet I act like a moron when I'm around him. Did I mention I was in love with him? Maybe that was why. I shrugged off my personal dilemma and headed into the bedroom to rid it of Tiffany's stuff.

**Randy's Point of View**

"Dude, just date her."

"Shut up, Hennigan. You don't even know the situation."

"Point? You haven't shut up about it her or stopped smiling in the past twenty minutes. You got it bad, bro." I growled, making Mike laugh and high five John.

"It's complicated, Hennigan. Now drop it." John sat down with a huge tray of food and I froze.

"What is hair boy going on about now?"

"I'm just trying to tell Randy to stop being a pussy and ask this girl he's talking to, out already." I could see John's face fall at the mention of another girl but I was surprised it didn't dawn on him that it was his sister.

"Oh. Does she have a name?"

"Yeah. I think it starts with a K. Do you remember what it was, Mike?" I cringed, knowing damn well that Mike remembered.

"It was Kia." John's eyes widened and he turned slowly towards me. "Do you know her, John?" John answered Mike without breaking his stare at me.

"Yeah, it's my sister."

**-FIN-**

I know, it was kind of a sleeper but it was necessary. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	12. On the Road with Randy and John

Happy New Year to you all! I hope you are all doing well. Here is chapter twelve for your enjoyment. Enjoy! : ) This is for you, brunettemama123.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Randy's point of view and take place while he's on the road.

_Recap: Kia began the process of getting Tiffany's stuff out of his shared apartment. Randy called to check up on her and found that she was making great progress. As Kia made her way to Randy's bedroom, Randy sat down with his WWE buddies to have some lunch. As Randy got off the phone with Kia, he found himself getting hassled by Miz and Morisson who were telling him to just ask out the girl he was just talking to. Cena showed up and asked who it was. Randy hoped that Miz and Morrison would keep their mouths shut but no such luck. John asked who this girl was that caught Randy's attention and he froze when he heard that the mystery girl was his sister.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

The look John was giving me sent off a signal that he needed to talk to me alone, sending Miz and Morrison away from us. "Look, John-"

"Just shut up, Randy. How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way about Kia and not said anything?" I hesitated for a minute. I had no idea how to answer that question. "Damn it! Randy, answer me."

"I don't know. There was always something about Kia that I really liked but I always thought it was because we're such good friends. I don't know when things turned into more than that."

"Did anything happen between you two?" I squirmed in my seat. "Randy..."

"Yes, something happened."

"Like what?"

"This will take a while, John."

"Does it look like it matters to me?" I sighed and shook my head.

"After I went home, Tiffany tried to get me to bed. It kind of worked, until she said someone else's name." John scoffed. "Yeah, I know. I took and called Kia. I figured you were still mad at me so I couldn't crash at your place." John just nodded, agreeing with me. "We hung out for a little while then something came over me and I kissed her. I honestly thought I was the only one that felt anything but she kissed back and that blew that theory to hell. We made out for a few minutes, then her phone started ringing. It turned out to be Tiffany and she was outside Kia's house waiting for me. Needless to say, there was a fight and the cops were called. Turns out, the guy's name that Tiffany screamed was the cop that came to Kia's. Before they took Tiffany downtown, I broke up with her. Nothing happened between me and Kia after that. Now she's helping me get Tiffany's stuff out of the apartment." I looked at John who was just sitting there with his mouth open. "Damn it, John, say something will ya?" Within the next second, I went from looking at John to looking at the ground. "Okay, I deserved that hit." Then he hit me again. "Okay, I don't think I deserved that one." I flinched when he moved his arm but he hugged me across the table instead. "That's...strange. What the hell, John?"

"The first one was for not ditching that bitch sooner. Second one was for getting Kia hurt again and the hug was for finally getting your head out of your ass about Kia. She's crazy about you, man. You're one blind dude."

"Guess I was. Don't get me wrong, John, I've never felt like this about anyone but I don't want to rush anything. The last thing I want is to make Kia feel like a rebound girl after Tiffany. She's nothing like that."

"You've got a point, Randy, but you can't just ignore this any longer." Man, I hated being stuck like this. "Just wait it out a few weeks, won't kill ya." I gave John a look. "Dude, if you can't hold _that_ back for that long just make due with your hand. She's my sister so have some decency." I laughed.

"Says the guy who was walking around naked at a company pool party."

"Hey! You said you wouldn't mention that again. Besides, there was a lot of alcohol involved. How do you know I didn't go back to my room with someone?"

"Because you passed out in the hot tub in a very unflattering position that a lot of people got pictures of."

"Damn it. I need to watch what I drink." I slapped John on the back and smiled.

"For your sake, you probably should. But everyone else thinks your hysterical when you get wasted."

"Shaddup. Let's get back to work, man. I think we're the only ones still here." I looked around; John was right.

"Alright, man." We grabbed our trash, threw it away and headed back to the arena to make sure we had everything down pat for tonight's show.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	13. She's Back But Not For Long

Welcome back for chapter thirteen. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Kia's point of view. Remember, she's still at Randy's apartment.

_Recap: John confronted Randy on who this girl was that Miz and Morrison were talking about. Once he found out it was Kia, he had questions and Randy wasn't going to get out of it. Randy confessed that he did have strong feelings for Kia but he thought it was just because they were good friends. Randy told John what had happened between him and Kia the other night. John decked Randy twice, once for getting his sister hurt again and once for not ditching Tiffany sooner. After hitting randy, he hugged him across the table. After telling John about his mishap at a company party, the two gentlemen went back to their job to make sure they had everything ready for the show._

**Right Under Your Nose**

I continued to go through Randy's room, getting slightly grossed out at some of the things that were in his drawers. I grabbed the things that were obviously weren't Randy's and put it in the box behind me. After about an hour of going through Randy's room, I realized that I was only about halfway done. I groaned and started to go through Randy's closet. "Wow, this guy has some serious taste." It was no secret that Randy like to shop but I had no idea how much he took pride in how he looked. I grabbed Tiffany's clothes, if those scraps of fabric could be considered clothes, and threw them in the box with the rest of her stuff. My phone rang again and I grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Kia." It was Randy, again, which was strange.

"Hey, Randy. What's up?"

"Not much. Just checking in one last time before we get deep into tonight's show. How's it going?"

"Going good. You just have a lot of stuff and so does your ex-girlfriend. Some of this stuff is nasty, by the way, and I think I'll have nightmares about it." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, she was into some strange stuff."

"Some nasty stuff, Randy. Did she spend your money on the clothes she bought?"

"Nope. She bought her own, no matter how many times she fought me."

"Good. Because if she did, I'd say to get your money back somehow. Anyway, I should be done by dinner time...hopefully."

"You're good to me, Kia. I'll have to take you out to dinner one day for repayment." My cheeks flushed at the mere notion of going out to dinner with Randy, by myself.

"Well, I guess so. I'll let you get back to work, Randy. I can manage this by myself, honest." Randy laughed again and my body temperature went up another degree. His voice, especially his laugh, always sent chills through my body and made me feel warm.

"Alright, Kia, I'll let you go. If you want, I can call you after the show."

"Sure, if you want. Talk to you later, Randy."

"See you, Kia." I hung up and threw my phone on his bed. I continued to throw Tiffany's clothes in the box and made my way around the room until I got back to the other side where I started.

"Whew, that was a lot of work. Just about done, only two more rooms." I put my hair up and dove right into ridding the bathroom of Tiffany's stuff, which was easy because I just pushed all her crap into the box. I blew the hair out of my face and was about to continue my task when I heard yelling at the door. I slowly walked to the door and saw that Tiffany was there, getting into an argument with the police officer at the door.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there."

"The hell I can't, I fucking live here." I growled; this bitch is getting old, real fast. I appeared in the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest. "Bitch, get the fuck out of my house."

"It's not your house, dear. It's in Randy's name and since you are no longer dating Randy, you are trespassing." She tried charging me but Officer Dayton stopped her, using the door frame as leverage. "You can have your stuff back, if you'd like. Should I give it to you or put it in the dumpster where it belongs?" I smirked when she broke free of Officer Dayton's grip and charged towards me again. Keep in mind, I've been training with John for a very long time so this girl should be a piece of cake to handle if we're fighting fairly. She swung at me and I easily ducked her, swinging back at her but also missing. She tackled me into the wall and I could feel the pain shoot through my spine immediately. She went to do it again but since she had already gotten the first blow, she can't say I attacked her, so I pushed her backwards onto the table. She punched me in the face and I returned the favor quickly, also following it up with a blow to the stomach. She jumped on my back and tried to choke me out but I grabbed onto the table, lifted us both off the ground and dumped Tiffany onto the ground which broke the hold she had. She grabbed a bottle and broke it over my head, blinding me slightly. She went to drive me through the table but I pulled a page out of John's book and back body dropped her onto the table, which made it break under her weight. Officer Dayton came back into the room probably because he didn't want to have to call the coroner and handcuffed Tiffany's hands together.

"Sorry. She's a slippery one."

"No big." I wiped the blood trail off the side of my head with my hand and whistled. "Damn, she got me good."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Nah. I should be fine with a band aid or two."

"Alright. I'll put her in the squad car and hopefully since you did a number on her, she won't try to escape again." I nodded and headed to the bathroom as Officer Dayton carried an unconscious Tiffany out to his squad car. I got the peroxide and bandages out of Randy's medicine cabinet and patched myself up to where I wasn't bleeding. I took a deep breath and continued to put Tiffany's stuff into boxes until I was finished, making Randy's apartment Tiffany-free. I grabbed my hoodie and grabbed the door knob and tools out of my pocket. I headed towards the door and changed the knobs out, ultimately changing the lock so Tiffany couldn't attempt to get back into the apartment. I finished screwing in the last screw when my phone rang. I checked the time before I answered the phone and I couldn't believe it had gotten that late.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kia, it's Randy."

"Hey. How did the show go?"

"It went smoothly, which is new. Someone always ends up messing something up but that didn't happen. You finish up at my apartment?"

"Just finished up. Oh, you might want to know that Tiffany tried to come back in your apartment." He groaned, sending shivers down my spine.

"Damn it. I need a restraining order or something. Did she hurt you?"

"Broke a bottle over my head and slammed me into the wall but she was the one who ended up with her lights out."

"Ouch. Is your head okay?"

"I patched it up best I could. Your locks are changed and I have two sets of keys in my pocket."

"Great. I really appreciate you doing this for me, Kia."

"I'd do anything for you, Randy. I thought you knew that already."

**-FIN-  
><strong>

**Shout out: **That fight scene was for you, Cena's baby doll. : )  
>That's it for this one. Just as an fyi, this chapter will spill over into the next. I have plans and I hope ya'll like them. Hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )<p> 


	14. On The Phone with Kia

Chapter fourteen, coming at you live. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Side Note: <strong>This chapter will be in Randy's point of view. Remember, he's still on the phone with Kia and also still on the road.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This chapter will contain mature content. Viewer discretion is advised...unless you like that sort of thing. Then by all means, enjoy.

_Recap: Kia finished up with Randy's apartment but not before she had another run-in with Tiffany. This time was different and Kia knocked the bitch out, allowing Officer Dayton to put her in his squad car without any hassle. Randy called just as Kia finished up and the two were talking on the phone.  
><em>

**Right Under Your Nose**

My heart fluttered when Kia said that she'd do anything for me. I ignored the guys picking on me because I had goofy grin on my face and continued to my hotel room that I had all to myself, thankfully. I opened the door with my card key and threw my bag on my bed. "I wasn't aware of that, actually." Kia laughed and I felt my pants get tighter.

"Well, you're just oblivious then. Mind if I ask you something, Randy?"

"Anything."

"Why did you get such a big freaking bed?"

"Because I shared it with someone, Ki. You have a big bed and you don't even share with someone."

"Not because I don't want to, Randy." I sat down on the bed and looked down, groaning at the bulge in my pants. All she was doing was talking to me and I was getting harder than a diamond. "What's the matter, Randy?"

"Just a little...wardrobe problem."

"Randy. Don't beat around the bush with me. What's got you groaning?" I sighed and flopped backwards on my bed.

"I'm hard, Kia."

"Oh. _That_ kind of wardrobe problem. Why don't you fix it?"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"The same way other guys who are by themselves take care of it."

"Doing that would require me to stop talking to you and I don't really want to do that." There was a long pause on the phone, which worried me a little bit and it made me think that I scared Kia off.

"Not necessarily, Randy."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, there is something you could do to take care of your problem without having to hang up the phone." I froze. She wasn't referring, no that couldn't be right. Was she serious? Only one way to find out.

"Are you talking about...phone sex?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Kia, are you serious? Jerking me around isn't the nicest thing to do, not in my present condition."

"On the contrary, jerking you would solve all your problems." Damn, she got me. "What do you say?"

"What about John?"

"Who would tell him? I won't and I bet you won't either."

"I don't know, Kia."

"Suit yourself, Randy. I'm only trying to help you." Worried that she would hang up on me, I sat up immediately.

"No wait! I'll only do this if you're game." I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Great. You just got done the show, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Take off your shoes." I obeyed and slipped my sneakers off with ease. "Socks too." I smiled and pulled my socks off, stuffing them into the designated sneaker. "What are you wearing on your top half?"

"My Orton shirt and a black hoodie."

"Take the shirt off but leave the hoodie on."

"What for?"

"Don't argue, just do it." I shrugged the hoodie off and pulled my t-shirt off, replacing the hoodie on my shirt was on the floor. "Hoodie feel good on your skin?"

"Yeah, it does actually. How did you..."

"Intuition. Now, go prop yourself up against your pillow to get comfortable." I obeyed Kia and propped myself up against the pillows on the hotel bed.

"Comfy, Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You absolutely sure you want to do this? Now would be the time to back out if you're unsure."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure, Kia. Keep going." I could practically hear Kia smiling through the phone.

"Alright. Are you wearing your Nikes?"

"Yes."

"Kick them off." I kicked off my shoes and tried to calm my breathing down. "Alright, now run your hand over you chest." I obeyed Kia, closing my eyes as I slowly ran my own hand over my chest. It had more of an effect that I thought it would, probably because I was fantasizing that it was Kia's hand and not mine. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." I decided to get a little bold and ran my hand down my abs, taking my time and keeping the image of Kia doing it in my head. I sighed into the phone and it caught Kia's attention.

"Whatcha doing, Randy?"

"Oh, nothing. Just imagining you doing this and not me."

"Really? Does it help any?"

"More than you know, Kia." I could hear Kia gasp softly and the noise went straight to my cock. "Do that again, Kia, please." Kia gasped again and my cock twitched again. "God, you have no idea what that does to me."

"Probably not nearly as much as hearing you say my name does to me."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"What does my voice make you do to yourself, Kia?"

"Oh, nothing special. It just makes me touch myself." My hand drifted further south and I grabbed my slowly hardening cock.

"Where do you touch yourself?"

"The same place your probably touching on yourself right now." I groaned into the phone as I gently squeezed my cock, successfully bringing it to full hardness. "You touching yourself, Randy?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course. Randy, you have no idea what you do to me." A small moan floated through the ear piece of my phone and I tightened my grip on my cock. The sounds Kia was making were better than I had ever imagined. I began moving my hand up and down my cock, sending chills down my spine.

"Kia...I'm getting close."

"I wanna hear you, Randy." Oh, she was going to hear me. I was pretty sure that the person in the room next to me was going to hear me. I moved my hand faster, feeling my orgasm all the way in my toes.

"Kia...I'm gonna..." My orgasm hit me harder than it had ever hit me when I was with Tiffany. I heard Kia moan loudly and it triggered a second orgasm. I could feel my load shoot all the way up my chest near my neck, even some ending up on the wall behind me. I finally came down from my high and tried to listen for Kia on the phone. "Kia? You still there?"

"Yeah. Wow, Randy. How big of a mess did you make?" I laughed and checked, grossing myself out quite a bit.

"Well, the maids are definitely going to hate me."

**-FIN-  
><strong>  
>That's it for this one. I hope that didn't seem to awkward. Phone sex isn't something I usually write about. Hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )<p> 


	15. Morning With John

Welcome back for chapter fifteen. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>There is mentions of drugs in this chapter. You have been warned.

_Recap: Kia and Randy shared a very intimate experience on the phone, one that ended up making a mess of Randy's hotel room.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose<strong>

I heard Kia laugh and I got off my bed to go wash up. "Well, I'll let you clean yourself up. I need to get some sleep."

"Alright, Kia. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Good night, Randy."

"Night, Kia." I hung up the phone and shuffled to the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth, ran it under some warm water and used it to clean the sitcky mess off of my skin. I threw the washcloth onto the counter and climbed back into bed. As I drifted off to sleep, Kia stayed on my mind the entire time.

_Next Morning _

My alarm went off and I groaned, reaching to turn the annoying thing off. I hit the table a few times before hitting the snooze button on the alarm, silencing the annoying noise. After I shut my alarm off, my cell phone decided to go off and I groaned. Who would be calling me this early in the morning? I blindly reached for the phone, making a few banging sounds on the nightstand before actually picking up my phone. "Hello?"

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty."

"John...you are way too perky. Did you finally get some?"

"Nah, dude. I'm just hopped up on Red Bull. You ready?" I checked the clock and groaned.

"It's 8:30, John."

"Really? I thought it was later than that. Well, do you want to get some breakfast then?"

"Sure, man. Just give me like twenty minutes."

"Too late. Already here." I heard a knock on the door and I groaned again, knowing that it was John because he just had to do that stupid rhythmic knocking he always does. I threw on my sweatpants, rolled out of bed and walked over to the door to open it for John. I looked up to receive a slap in the face from John as he walked into my room. I groaned and shut the door behind him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Lonely, Randy?" _I sure wasn't lonely with your sister on the phone last night, John. _I simply nodded. "Why not call your gold digging girlfriend to-"

"Ex, John."

"Yeah, that one." Realization seemed to dawn on John and he tackled me over the couch. "I could kiss you for breaking up with her, man!"

"Please don't." I scrunched my face up as John kissed my cheek and got up from the position we were in. "What the hell has you so wired, man?"

"I told, Red Bull."

"Right. Give me a few minutes to get ready." John just nodded and sat down on the couching, practically bouncing the entire time. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room to change into some clean clothes. I threw on a white Affliction shirt, a pair of dark jeans and put my white sneakers from last night back on. I headed back into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and threw on some body spray before throwing all my stuff back into my bag. I threw all my clothes into my bag and grabbed it before heading back into the living room with John. "I'm all done, John."

"Done getting fresh, Randy?" John went to walk past me but I grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall by the door. "Whoa! Man, why are you close?" I looked at John's eyes and scoffed.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

"At some party in Morrison's hotel room. Why? You aren't my mother." I rolled my eyes and held back the urge to punch the wall.

"You're an idiot!"

"Why? Because I know how to have fun and not pine over someone's sister."

"Because you went to party that obviously had drugs in it."

"What are you saying?"

"You're high, John! As a kite, as a goddamn airplane! Did you eat anything there or drink anything funny looking?"

"They had some girly drinks but JoMo said they were fine to drink. Oh, they had some brownies there too." I groaned and grabbed John's arm, dragging him down the hall to the elevators. I threw him in the elevator and stopped the couple from getting on with us.

"Please take the next one." They just looked at each other as I closed the doors and hit 'L' for lobby. I dragged John with me, trying to keep him focused and not have him drift off to cause trouble. I took him to the receptionist and held his hand, which ended up yanking him backwards into my side. "Excuse me."

"Yes sir."

"I'm looking for a guest in particular. I don't know what room they are in and I was wondering if you can help me."

"Sure thing, sir. What is the name?"

"John Morrison." I watched the receptionist type away and look up to give me an answer.

"He's in room 1270. Would you like me to call him for you?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to know where he was. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, sir. Have a nice day."

"You too." I yanked John towards the elevator again and I watched John press himself up against me, making me very uncomfortable especially with the older couple looking at us strangely. I was thankful when the elevator got to our floor so I could stop getting looked at like I was some kind of circus freak. I looked at the numbers until I got to 1270 and knocked on the door. John Morrison opened the door and I shoved him out of the way before he opened his mouth. "What the hell did you two do to John?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at him!" I pulled John forwards, rolling my eyes as he waved at JoMo like a little girl.

"Oh no. Mike! Get in here!" Miz walked in, with a towel wrapped around his waist and I had to look away. "What did you give John last night?"

"What do you mean?" I let go of John's hand, threw my bag down and charged Miz, slamming him up against the wall.

"Don't screw around with me, Mizanin! What did you give him?" Miz looked absolutely terrified and I saw the look of panic cross JoMo's face.

"It wasn't meant for him, honest! He grabbed the wrong drink. It was supposed to be for JoMo." JoMo groaned and punched Miz in the stomach, sending him to the ground in a heap. I let go of Miz and turned my attention to JoMo.

"He gave him a mixture of E and LCD. He," JoMo took a deep breath and gave me a serious look. "Miz usually gives it to me during our parties to...take advantage of me. It's a sick game, I know, but we both get off on it." I could tell JoMo looked embarrassed but I wasn't going to judge him.

"I don't judge you for that, JoMo. I just worry about John, is all. He's my best friend and I don't watch to catch heat from his sister if anything bad happens to him."

"Is that the sister you want to-"

"Yes, her. See what I mean?"

"Understood. We'll keep an eye on him next time for sure. Sorry about all this."

"It's okay, JoMo."

**-FIN-**

Phew! That was a long one. Sorry there was a lack of romance between Kia and Randy. She'll be in the next chapter, I promise. Also, I definitely didn't mean to make JoMo and Miz out to be freaks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	16. Plane Ride

Welcome back for chapter sixteen. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.

_Recap: John met up with Randy and Randy noticed something was off about him. Randy realized that John was as high as a kite and he made it his mission to find out what happened. He found out that John drank a special drink made for JoMo, made by the Miz.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose <strong>

After my chat with Miz and Morrison, I headed back down to the lobby with a very _high_ John and tried to keep him as restrained as I could. John may be my very good friend but he's very hard to reign in sometimes. I grabbed us a table for breakfast and made sure that he stayed next to me at all times. Our waitress came by and I ordered two of what I was eating so that John wouldn't embarrass himself, or me for that matter, with saying something ridiculous. Our food came back quickly and John devoured what was on his plate and some of what was on mine. I let him do it because frankly, I didn't want to deal with a temper tantrum from someone as stacked as John...and high, lest we forget. I paid the bill, checked my watch and led John back to his room so he could grab his things. He grabbed his stuff and I led him back down to the lobby so we could catch the shuttle to the airport. We made it to the airport and thankfully, John had calmed down tremendously and just in time too. I shudder to think what airport security would do to him if he was still acting like a fool. We got onto the plane, took our seats and patiently waited for take-off. The plane took off and within seconds, John was passed out. I smiled and shook my head; John has always been a piece of work, in any and every way. The entire flight, my mind was on Kia and everything about her. I want so badly to be with her but as I told John before, I didn't want Kia to think that she was a rebound girl after Tiffany. We landed at our next location three hours later and I was suddenly presented with the task of waking John Cena up. I tried simply asking him to wake up but I knew that would never work so I tapped his arm, still coming up short. I shoved his arm, which was a bad move because John was a sleep swinger and I ended with a punch in the face.

"What's going on? Oh, hey there Randy." I groaned and stood up from my seat, clutching my nose.

"Nice to see you're awake. Oh, by the way, we landed a few minutes ago."

"Oh. I was out that long?"

"Yup. Granted, what was in your system problem helped knock you out but even I dozed off a few times. I hate long flights, especially the early ones."

"I hear ya." John stretched and I took the opportunity to pass him to get to the aisle before he would. "Is it lunch time? I'm hungry."

"You always are, John. Come on, I'll take you to lunch."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I laughed as I grabbed my carry on out of the storage container.

"We're friends, John. Friends are supposed to be nice to each other."

"Oh, that's what that means."

"Let's go, John. I'm hungry too, ya know."

"Lead the way." John followed me into the terminal and we grabbed our luggage as we tried to figure out a lunch destination. John wanted fast food but I wanted a diner. While we were arguing, my phone started to ring. I answered it but there was no one on the other line. John screamed behind me so I turned around, expecting to see him being mauled by a fan, but I was surprised to see the it was Kia jumping on his back. "Kia! What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, jerkface." Kia looked at me and smiled as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and hung up.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Vince asked me to sit in the front row. They are starting my story line tonight on Raw." She looked at me again. "Hey there, Randy."

"Hey, Kia. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Everything at your apartment is taken care of and I stashed it at John's house since his has the best security system out of the three of ours. Well, that and she wouldn't dare try to tread on John's property, at least with the interest of self-preservation in mind." John laughed and threw his arms around Kia again.

"How did we not see you on the plane?"

"I was way in the back and I was kind of hooded so people thought I was a dude."

"Being sneaky, I like it. Well, now the three of us can go to lunch."

"Negative, John. I have a meeting with Vince. I'll meet up with you guys at the arena." Kia checked her watch and my mouth dropped when I saw her outfit: royal blue shorts, white beaded halter top and bright blue wedges. Seriously, how did we not see her on the plane? "Catch you guys later." Kia kissed John's cheek and she hugged me before she took off towards the entrance of the airport.

"I guess it's bro time, Randy. Let's go to that diner, huh?"

"Glad you see it my way."

"Shut up."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. Sorry for the wait and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	17. Lunch and Off To The Arena

Welcome back for chapter seventeen. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.

_Recap: John and Randy landed in their new city and were deciding on where to go for lunch when Kia surprised them with a visit. The guys wanted Kia to have lunch with them but she had a meeting with Vince to go to.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose <strong>

John followed me to our rental car and I took off towards the nearest diner, not wanting to waste any time in getting food. We took our seats at the diner and our waitress rushed over to take our order. We ordered three appetizers and two entrees, earning a look from the waitress. Clearly, she didn't deal with a lot of athletes and their diets. "What is with the looks from this woman, John?"

"You noticed that, too? She needs to knock it off or her tip is going to be a dollar."

"What if she lives off tips, John?"

"Tough. Don't eyeball your customers and maybe you won't have a crap tip."

"You get bitchy when you're hungry, man. Seriously." John threw a napkin at me and I just laughed. "Is Kia seriously starting her storyline tonight?"

"It would appear that way. Man, I wasn't expecting that. I don't know if I'm going to know how to act with my sister being so close to me." I decided not to comment, knowing full well that it was going to be hard for the both of us. Hell, I had to punt the man's father in the head a few months back so John's family is never safe when they sit ringside. Our waitress came back with our food and we immediately tore into it. With two hungry wrestlers on a plane with nothing more than packs of pretzels, food stood no chance. We finished lunch in record time, paid the bill and headed to the arena so that we could make sure we had everything set for tonight.

**_Later That_ _Night_**

I was wandering around the backstage area, trying to mentally prepare myself for tonight. Word around the arena was that John was going to have a match against Kane as an inter-promotional type of deal and Kane was going to spot Kia in the front row. He was supposed to go after her which was something that didn't sit well with me or John. Despite telling us that we would see her at the arena, neither John or I saw Kia at all before it got to be show time. Before he had to go on as his return on Raw, John called me to his locker room. "Hey, John. What's up?"

"You hear what's supposed to go down tonight?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell am I going to do? It was bad enough when you punted my dad but this is Kia having to deal with Kane tonight. I'm going to be a wreck."

"I know you are, man."

"You aren't okay with this, are you?"

"Not at all." John groaned, sitting down on the bench and putting his head in his hands. It was very rare that John got this emotional about anything but when it came to Kia, it became very real every time. "John, is there anything you want me to do?"

"We're in the middle of a feud, Randy. Don't you think that it would be a little suspicious?"

"I know, John, but you have to think that Creative is going to go any way they can with Kia. She's brand new, she's a Diva and she's your sister." John nodded his understanding but I knew it wouldn't sit well with him if Creative stuck Kia with me on-screen.

"At least I know with you, she won't get hurt." There was a knock on John's door and we knew that it was time to get this show on the road. "It's looking like it's that time again, Randy." I nodded and watched John stand up slowly, taking a deep breath as he neared his door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, John."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. Sorry for the stale ending but I didn't want to get too far into the Monday Night Raw show. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	18. Monday Night Raw Kicks Off

Welcome back for chapter eighteen. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Contains spoilers for January 28, 2008 Monday Night Raw. This is a warning, just in case someone gets upset. Carry on.

_Recap: John and Randy ate lunch and headed towards the arena to prepare for their show tonight. At the arena, John found out that not only he had a match against Kane but that his sister would get involved as she sat in the front row.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose <strong>

I sat in my locker room and watched on the screen as John went to the ring to talk about his shocking return at the Royal Rumble, so on an so forth. He was interrupted by the General Manager who wanted to tell everyone about the inter-promotional matches that were going to happen tonight. I watched as John's face got serious after it was announced that he would be wrestling Kane tonight. I sat down and tried to calm my mind down but it wasn't working. Kia had just been in the hospital and was assaulted by my ex-girlfriend yet she was still willing to put herself out there for her brand new WWE career. I honestly had to commend her for that. There was a knock on my door and I just looked at it, trying to figure out who it could be. I opened the door and it was just a stage hand, delivering a message from Mr. McMahon. I checked the note and sighed. The note said that I have to attack John tonight after his match with Kane. Although, it also said that I can do whatever I saw fit with Kia after the attack. I started to pace my locker room, trying to decide what exactly I would do with Kia after my attack on John and Kane's somewhat attack on her. I flip-flopped between saving her from Kane or just attacking her and scaring her myself. I finally decided that I would just make a decision once I saw what Kane did in the ring. I took a deep breath and sat down to watch Monday Night Raw unfold. The first match of the night was a Diva tag match between Beth and Jillian Hall going up against Mickie James and Ashley Massaro. I didn't care for Diva action as much as I used to but I will admit that those four women were impressive Divas. I watched, somewhat unamused and somewhat not surprised as Beth pinned Mickie for her team win with Jillian. Beth was powerful and obviously not one to be messed with in or out of the ring. I just hoped she didn't go after Kia for no reason. That would just end up messy. The match between Cody Rhodes and Carlito started and just as things got underway, there was another knock on my door. "Seriously?" I groaned, walked over to my door and opened it to see Jillian Hall standing there. "Can I help you, Jillian?"

"You know you can, Randy." I could feel the bile rising up from my stomach as Jillian tried to flirt with me. This girl has been after me for years and apparently, the message was not going through.

"I don't know how many times I have told you, Jillian, I am not interested." I smirked to myself, feeling a little mischievous tonight. "But I hear Santino is very interested."

"Really? But he's with Maria."

"Are you kidding me? That's just for show and you know it. All I hear about when I'm backstage is how much he wants you and not her." She smiled and I had to keep myself from puking all over her.

"Thanks, Randy. I'll make sure to follow up on that."

"You do that." I closed my door, laughing softly to myself. "She is such an airhead." I sat back down on my bench and watched as Carlito pinned Cody Rhodes. Cody was impressive, and a second generation superstar, but tonight just wasn't his night. "Eh, poor kid." No one should go down in a match because of a joke like Santino. I reached over to my bag, grabbed a Power Bar and continued to watch Monday Night Raw. After Cody's match, was Mr. Kennedy going up against Brian Kendrick. I had no interest in this match whatsoever so I decided to take a walk backstage, with my Power Bar in hand. I ran into Cody backstage who was getting yelled at by Hardcore Holly. He called him some colorful things, which was unnecessary, but the slap to the face was the icing on the cake. I threw my Power Bar out and walked over to Holly, getting in his face. "Hey! Knock it off!"

"What do you want, Orton? This isn't any of your business."

"He did his best and doesn't deserve your crap because he got distracted."

"If he hadn't gotten distracted, he would have won." Holly stepped forward but I wasn't scared of him.

"We all make mistakes, Holly. Now lay off of him." Holly just glared at me, then at Cody and walked away. I turned my attention to Cody who was still holding his cheek from Holly's slap. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine. I appreciate that, Randy."

"No sweat, Cody. He's a hardass but that's just because he has that ECW mentality burned into his brain. You did good out there." Cody smiled at me.

"Thanks, Randy. That means a lot coming from the WWE champion. Well, I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Take it easy, Randy."

"You too, Cody." He nodded at me and I went back to my locker room. Kennedy has won his match and the next Diva match was getting ready to start. While both women were very attractive, I only half watched their match. Although, when Maria's pants were pulled down I did spit half my water out of my mouth in shock. I started laughing as Santino rushed to cover her up, trying to make it as if he honestly didn't want her posing for Playboy. After Santino finished running his mouth, I had to mentally prepare myself for John's match with Kane. This wasn't going to end pretty and I just hoped that we could all walk out of here relatively unharmed.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed it. John's match with Kane will be in the next chapter, don't worry. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	19. John's Match With Kane

Welcome back for chapter nineteen. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Notice!:<strong> I am aware that the original January 28, 2008 episode of Monday Night Raw's main event was Randy Orton and JBL defeating Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy. However, this a story-verse and therefore it is subject to differ just a bit from reality. I have conveniently substituted Randy's match from that night with John's inter-promotional match against Kane. I hope you enjoy it!

_Recap: Randy watched Monday Night Raw from his locker room, finding parts of it amusing and other parts not so much. As John's match with Kane neared closer and closer, Randy's nerves started to get more and more strained.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose <strong>

I honestly couldn't sit as I watched Kane walk to the ring. I jumped when he did his pyro off the ring posts, which made me yell at myself to get a freaking grip. John's music hit and the crowd erupted in cheers. As John walked down the ramp, one of the cameras panned over to Kia who was cheering and wearing one of her custom John Cena shirts. Before John entered the actual ring, he walked over to Kia and gave her a hug. He hopped into the ring and once he stripped his shirt off, which made all the women in the audience go crazy, he positioned himself in one of the corners of the ring. The bell rang and I watched John stand in the ring trying to size up Kane. They squared off and Kane easily over took John, bouncing him off the ropes and hitting him with a powerful clothesline. Kane picked up John and hit him with a side slam, making me cringe because I know how those feel. Kane went for the cover but John kicked out at one. I started chewing on my lip as John was trying to mount some sort of offensive on Kane, knocking him down after an impressive shoulder block. He put up his hand to go for his Five Knuckle Shuffle but Kane sat up, mimicking his brother the Undertaker. Kane stood back up the best he could as John started to hammer him with chops on his back. John kicked him in the midsection and used the ropes to gain momentum for his Throwback. He hit it, went for the cover but Kane kicked out at two. I watched John glance at Kia for a moment before going back to work on Kane, hitting him with another clothesline to try to keep him down long enough for the three count. John tried to go for his fisherman suplex but Kane was too big and Kane ended up countering it with a suplex of his own. John slowly stood up to try and clothesline Kane again but Kane countered with a clothesline. John was doing better than most of Kane's opponents usually do, not by much but he was doing better. John mustered up some strength and hit Kane with a shoulder block, knocking him off balance for a moment. As John went for the second shoulder block, Kane countered with a big boot to John's face. I cringed again and watched as Kane went for the three count, only ending up with two and a half. John was a little slow in getting up but when he did, he went right back on the offensive with hard hits to Kane's midsection and mid-back. John went to kick Kane in the midsection but Kane countered with his own kick, following it up by gaining momentum off the ropes and hitting John with a thunderous DDT. John rolled out of the ring on Kia's side, which I don't think is what he meant to do because Kane ultimately followed him. Kane picked John up, much like a rag doll, and threw him up against the barricade. John crumbled into a heap on the floor and I watched as Kane eyed up Kia in the front row. He looked between the two Cenas, remembering the hug John gave Kia earlier and I saw a very unforgiving look in Kane's eyes the longer he looked at Kia. As Kia was distracting Kane, John got up and drove Kane's back into the opposite barrier. There was another knock on my door and I growled as I threw it open. Santino stood there, looking scared and Maria was behind him trying to pull him away.

"Sorry, Randy. He just won't listen to me."

"What do you want, Santino?"

"You're spreading rumors about me wanting Jillian Hall. Now she's following me everywhere I go."

"Not my problem. Go away."

"But she said that you-" I punched Santino in the face and threw him down the hall before closing my door and gluing myself back to the screen. By now, John and Kane were back in the ring where John was lifting Kane up for his fisherman suplex.

"Atta boy, John." I watched as John went for the pin, getting so close with what looked like a two and three quarter count. Kane sat back up and grabbed John by the throat, getting ready to set him up for the chokeslam but he stopped when he spotted Kia again. He threw John down on the ground and headed in Kia's direction. He grabbed her out of the crowd and carried her towards the ramp, obviously trying to leave the arena with Kia on his back. John perked back up and rushed after Kane, getting Kia off his back and proceeding to beat down on Kane. Working off his adrenaline and rage, ignoring the bell which signaled the double count-out, John picked Kane up and hit him with the F-U on the ramp. The crowd gasped as they heard Kane bounce off of the ramp and I hissed in pain myself. I straightened myself up, knowing that within the next few seconds I had to go attack John, and I watched on the screen as John checked on his sister to make sure she was okay. I headed out of my locker room and proceeded to half-jog half-shuffle to the curtain to go attack John. I headed out to the ramp and hit John in the back of the head, sending him rolling down the ramp in a heap. I continued my assault by hammering on John with some forearm shots across the back and neck. He tried to muster an offense by pinning me up against the apron but in his weakened state, I easily overcame him and flipped our positions. As I hit him with an uppercut, I watched Kia walk down the ramp towards the two of us. I picked John up by his forearm, whispered my apology in his ear and threw him into the steel steps with tremendous force. I stalked over to John's prone body, surveying the damage I had done when Kia jumped on my back and tried to lock in a sleeper hold. I pulled her off of me and stared at her, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I heard the audience start to cheer and I watched Kia's face turn to one of shock, which meant that Kane was standing up and headed our way. I glanced behind me and once Kane was in reach, I hit him with an RKO on the arena floor. Kia was checking on John when I decided to just pick her up and take her into the back. She was kicking and screaming the entire way, doing a really good job at selling her bit. Once we were past that curtain, she threw her arms around me in a hug. I squeezed her and pulled away quickly, checking over her to make sure she was okay. "Are you alright, Kia?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Thank you for saving me from Kane. I had no idea what they had planned for me."

"Anytime, Kia. Now we just have to make sure that John is okay."

**-FIN-**

Phew! That was a long one. I hope that the match calling wasn't too hard to follow and I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	20. After The Match

Welcome back for chapter twenty. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.

_Recap: Randy watched Kane and John's match feeling very nervous about Kane interacting with Kia. Randy, after taking care of Santino, rushed out to the ring to attack John as he was told to do. When Kane went after Kia, Randy hit him with an RKO and took off with Kia on his shoulder.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose <strong>

Kia and I waited for John to come up the ramp but we didn't expect him to come up with the referees on either side of him. Kia jumped up and quickly ran to John. "John!"

"Don't worry about me, Kia. These damned refs are just doing what McMahon told them to do. It's not nearly as bad as they're making it look. Just gotta sell it to the fans." I stepped forward with a smirk on my face.

"Like Kia kicking and screaming on my shoulder?" John laughed and Kia punched my arm.

"Yeah, a bit like that."

"I do need to hit the medic though. My shoulder is going to need some ice after that run-in with the stairs. Thanks for that, Randy."

"You can throw me into some steps next time, John."

"I think I might like that, Randy. Alright, I'll be back you two." I nodded and Kia left John's side as he headed towards the trainer's room.

"How does it feel, Kia?"

"Feel to be what?"

"To be on Monday Night Raw with me and John, duh."

"Words cannot describe how excited I am. I'm so happy I could-"

"You could what?"

"Ah, I don't know! I'm so excited I can't think straight." I laughed and propped myself up against the door to admire Kia. I was so busy staring at her, I hadn't realized that she had started rambling. "Randy? Are you even listening?"

"Not at all, Kia."

"Ugh!" I laughed and easily dodged the water bottle Kia chucked at my head.

"Relax, Kia. I'm just letting you vent, is all. I've been where you are and the high eventually does end."

"You're right. Sorry about throwing that at you."

"It's fine, honest. I've had worse thrown at me." Kia laughed and I walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really." I pulled away from Kia and started to head back to my locker room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my locker room to grab my stuff. Do you want to come with me or wait for John?"

"I'll go with you. I'm sure John would understand." I laughed and the two of us headed back to my locker room. I opened the door to let Kia in and she stopped in the doorway for some reason.

"What is it, Kia?" I walked into my locker room and clenched my jaw when I saw Jillian standing there. "Get out." She went to say something but I stopped her. "Just, out. Now." I shoved her out of my locker room and turned around to get a slap to the face by Kia. "What was that for?"

"Don't act stupid, Randy."

"You think me and Jillian have something? Get real, Kia. Jillian isn't my type."

"Blonde hair and big boobs is definitely your type, Randy. I don't know why I thought that someone like you would ever go for anything other than blonde, big boobs and a tiny waist. Gah, you're all the frigging same." Something snapped inside of me and I grabbed Kia, pulling her close to me. Before she could say anything, I crashed my lips to hers in a kiss that set me on fire from my head to my feet. I wanted her to see that not all guys are the same and that I was the one for her.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. Sorry about the short length. I kind of got stuck with this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	21. Modesty Isn't Our Forte

Welcome back for chapter twenty-one. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This will get a tad steamy. You have been warned.

_Recap: Kia and Randy waited for John to join them in the back after his assault by the hands of Randy and Kane. He hobbled backstage but didn't spend too much time with Kia and Randy before he headed to the medic's room to get checked out. Kia followed Randy to his locker room where Jillian was waiting for him, much to Randy's dismay. Randy sent her away but not before Kia had gotten the wrong idea about them. She claimed that Randy was just like all the other men out there but Randy kissed her, hoping to erase that thought from her mind.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose <strong>

I pulled away from Kia, feeling breathless and I studied her face for a reaction. I swallowed hard and turned around, trying to occupy myself by going through my gym bag. I could hear someone moving behind me but I figured it was Kia leaving so I didn't acknowledge it. Suddenly, my bag was shoved away from me and I was turned around rather abruptly. I was about to object when Kia grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I melted into the kiss and felt Kia push me back against the wall. I gasped when I felt Kia's fingers at the hem of my shirt and we broke the kiss when she pulled it over my head. "Kia."

"Shh, Randy." I licked my lips and went in for another kiss, wrapping my arms around Kia and bringing her closer to me. I could hear someone coming closer to my dressing room so I broke the kiss and pulled Kia into the shower stall with me. Without thinking, I turned the water on and ended up drenching the both of us in water. Well, at least it wasn't cold water. I watched shock cross Kia's face then watched as another emotion I couldn't place crossed her face. I tilted my head at her and I watched her eye up my chest, her eyes following the streams of water that ran down my body. I looked her over and I could feel myself get hard in my trunks. I heard my door open and I cringed when I heard John's voice.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"You seen Kia?"

"I think she might have headed back to the hotel. Something about a headache."

"Alright. I think I'm gonna head back, too. My whole body hurts, thanks to you and Kane." I laughed.

"It's just business, John. You know that I've got your back."

"I know, Randy. Take it easy, man."

"You too." I heard John leave my room and Kia smiled up at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"So are we just going to stand here under the water, getting soaked?"

"That's only half of my plan, Randy."

"Half? What's the other half?" Kia just smirked at me and pulled my face down to hers, bringing us together in a kiss under the shower head. I moaned into the kiss when I felt Kia's hands slip in the waistband of my trunks. I slipped my hands up the back of Kia's shirt, smirking at the sound of her gasp at the feeling of my cold hands up her back. Kia's tongue snaked it's way into my mouth at the same time that her hand slipped into my trunks and grabbed me. I moaned, breaking the kiss and letting my head fall back onto the shower wall. "Kia, oh my god." Kia wrapped her hand around my member and started to rub me, slowly and with purpose. My knees started to shake as Kia quickened her pace and tightened her grip. I gasped and started to clutch at the shower wall. Kia moved her hand, pulling down my trunks far enough for the water from the shower to hit my sensitive member, and I jumped. Kia's hand mixed with the warm spray from the shower was slowly driving me to the point of no return. "Kia."

"Yes, Randy?"

"I'm getting...close." Kia squeezed a little tighter and leaned in to kiss my neck. That was all it took and a second later, my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. Kia wrapped her arm around my waist to help me stay upright while my orgasm ripped through me. It finally stopped and my breathing was labored as Kia pulled back a little bit, smiling at me. "Wow."

"Did you like that, Randy?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you alright to stand?" I nodded and turned the water off.

"What brought that on, Kia?"

"I don't know. Probably the same thing that made you kiss me a few minutes ago."

"Oh. That was to show you that not all men are the same." I grabbed a towel and walked back into my locker room. "Speaking of, did you want to head out tonight?"

"Head out?"

"Out, like on the town or a club."

"But John is all beat up and you told him I had a headache."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him, Kia. If you don't want to, that's fine. We'll see each other again when we fly out."

"No! I mean, I want to go out. I'm just worried about what John will think, Randy."

"He doesn't mind, Kia." Kia followed me into my room and leaned up against the door frame.

"What do you mean, Randy?"

"I talked to John about when we kissed the other day. He decked me a couple times but after he got that out of his system, he gave me a big hug."

"Why did he hit you, Randy?"

"One was for getting you hurt and one was for not breaking up with Tiffany sooner. The hug was for finally getting my head out of my ass about you. I just told him, and he agreed with me, that I didn't want you to feel as if you were a rebound girl." I didn't hear Kia say anything so I looked up to see a look of shock cross Kia's face. "What's wrong, Kia?"

"John...is okay with you having feelings for me?"

"Why wouldn't he? I'm his best friend and he knows how I treat women, whether or not he approves of them."

"True." I went through my bag and put on my sweatpants, slipping my wet trunks off through my pants so I didn't give Kia too much of a show. Then again, she did just jerk me off in the shower so modesty wasn't exactly our forte. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I did. Did you want to?" I looked over at Kia and she was smiling at me.

"You bet I do."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	22. At The Club With Kia

Welcome back for chapter twenty-two. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This will get a tad steamy. You have been warned.

_Recap: Kia and Randy made out in Randy's locker room until Randy heard footsteps coming towards his room, making him drag Kia into the shower. He turned the water on and the two continued to make out. Kia slipped her hand in Randy's trunks, after Randy talked to John, and slowly jerked Randy off in the shower. After their shower experience, Randy asked Kia if she wanted to go clubbing with him and she agreed to it.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose<strong>

I smiled at Kia and the two of us headed to my car that was in the parking garage. We hopped in and I drove us back to the hotel where we could change to go out. We went our separate ways to our rooms and decided to meet back in the lobby in twenty minutes. I got to my hotel room, opened the door and made a made dash for my closet. I chose a light grey Affliction shirt, paired it with dark black jeans and a pair of black Nikes. I sprayed on some cologne, fixed my hair and grabbed my keys before heading to the lobby. I took the elevator to the lobby and once I was there, I sat myself down in one of the big squishy seats to wait for Kia. I fiddled around with my cell phone, which I still hadn't replaced, and tried desperately to get it working right. I slammed it on the arm of the chair a few times trying to get it to work but failing.

"You'll go through phones like Kleenex if you keep that up, Randy." I looked up to see Kia standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous in this purple and black strapless dress that shimmered in the light of the lobby. I stood up and couldn't keep my jaw from dropping.

"Kia, you look amazing."

"Why thank you, Randy. You pretty amazing yourself. You ready?"

"If you're ready, I'm ready." Kia smiled at me and we headed inside where I had a car waiting for us.

"Is this for us, Randy?"

"You bet." Kia and I hopped in and we took off for the club after I gave the driver directions. The driver pulled up to club and the two of us got out, bypassing the line and heading inside. We made out way through the crowd and towards the bar. I flagged down the bartender and ordered a Hangover, which was vodka mixed with gin, Bailey's and scotch. I turned to Kia, who was staring in the distance of the club until I tapped her on the shoulder. "What would you like to drink, Kia?"

"Um, can he make Raspberry Chocolate Love?" I asked the bartender and he nodded, immediately going to work on our drinks.

"What was that drink you ordered?"

"It's vodka, raspberry liqueur, lemon juice, chocolate sauce and raspberries. Want to try some?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." The bartender came back with our drinks and I decided to open up a tab, just so I wouldn't have to keep pulling my wallet out of my pocket the rest of the night. Kia and I headed to this private booth so we could talk at a normal level without shouting over the bass of the club. We sat down and I couldn't take my eyes off Kia as she crossed her legs and started to stir her drink. She noticed me staring and laughed.

"What is it, Randy?"

"Nothing. You look phenomenal, is all. I can't keep my eyes off you." Kia laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." Kia just nodded and started to sip her drink through the straw. My jaw dropped a little when I saw how she wrapped her lips around the straw and I wished that she would wrap those perfect lips elsewhere. I swallowed hard and took a swig of my drink, hoping that would get rid of the dirty thoughts I was thinking about Kia. I shook my head and tried desperately not to think about Kia or else I would risk getting caught with a hard-on.

"Something wrong, Randy?" I quickly shook my head, taking another big swig of my drink and hoping that Kia would change, or better yet drop, the subject. I watched Kia stand up and I immediately started to look around the club, hoping to distract myself but all of that failed when I felt Kia gently touch my forearm. "Randy."

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yup." Yeah, that answer sounded totally believable. I chugged the rest of my drink and set the glass on the table next to me, not looking at Kia or else I would crack and tell her that I was thinking very dirty thoughts about her. I seemed to forget how persistent Kia was and I physically jumped as she sat sideways on my lap, tilting my head so that I was looking at her.

"Randy. What's wrong?" I swallowed hard, practically yelling at myself to stay strong but I could barely hold it together with Kia sitting on my lap. "Randy."

"You're turning me on without even trying." I knew I'd crack. With Kia sitting on my lap, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay strong and the way she was dressed certainly didn't help my fight. Kia nodded and I watched her tongue peek out to wet the corner of her lips. I watched as Kia glanced at the dance floor, smiling and then turning her attention to me.

"Wanna dance, Randy?" I nodded and Kia smiled at me. She got off my lap, downed her drink which made me bite my lip as I watched the four raspberries in the bottom glass disappear in her mouth and then she dragged me through the crowd of people to the dance floor. We stopped, in the middle of this huge dance floor and Kia turned around, pressing her back against my front. I listened carefully to the music being blasted in the club and I groaned softly when I heard it was Cyclone by Baby Bash. The lights in the club went dim and I could feel something spraying on me. At first, I thought it was just some drunk dude spilling his drink but when it went on for ten minutes I knew that wasn't it. I looked up and saw a mist descending across the dance floor, creating a light sheen of water on any exposed skin of the people dancing. Kia wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her just as she started to swing her hips in time with the song. I groaned softly as Kia pushed back against me, making he even harder in my jeans. If she wasn't careful, I was going to end doing something that might jeopardize our friendship.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	23. Back To The Hotel

Welcome back for chapter twenty-three. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This will get VERY steamy. You have been warned.

_Recap: After Monday Night Raw, Randy and Kia headed to a club. After Kia ordered her drink, Randy could feel himself slowly get turned on just by the way Kia was acting. The two of them ended up on the dance floor where Kia and Randy were so close, there was no room between them and Randy could feel himself getting turned on even more.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose<strong>

As the night went on, Kia and I danced the night away and I'm pretty sure that we were sharing clothes at one point. We kept going back to the bar, drinking the same drinks we started the night with and thoroughly getting trashed. Well, Kia was getting trashed because I started drinking water after my fourth Hangover drink. Kia was dancing wildly on me and I swear that I was about to burst out of my pants at any minute. At one point, Kia turned around in my arms and pulled my ear level to her face. She whispered some very raunchy things in my ear and started to drag me off the dance floor, towards the door. I had to remind her that I had a tab to pay and she groaned, making me bite my lip to hold back a groan of my own. I quickly paid the bartender, telling him to keep change from a hundred-dollar bill and let Kia drag me to our car that was sitting outside. She told the driver to step on it and before I could apologize to the guy for her rudeness, she covered my lips with hers in a very hot kiss. I had no intentions of taking advantage of a drunk Kia but she had other plans as her head moved from my mouth down to my lap. "Kia, what are you-" My sentence was cut short when Kia pulled my cock out of my jeans and wrapped her lips around my cock. I gasped; it felt better than I ever thought it would but this was making the driver extremely uncomfortable.

"We're here, Mr. Orton." Kia's head snapped up and she rushed out of the car. I put myself back in my jeans, zipped up, paid the driver after apologizing to him and joined Kia in the parking lot. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the lobby, making everyone's head turn towards us. Kia hit her floor number on the button panel, hit the close door button and as soon as the doors closed, she was on me again.

"Kia, please stop..."

"You don't mean that, Randy. You want this so bad you can taste it." Before I could respond, Kia shoved her hand in my pants and grabbing my still-hard erection.

"K-K-kia, please. What if s-s-someone sees us?"

"Who cares, Randy? I sure don't." The elevator doors opened and dinged, which made Kia stop what she was doing and drag me down to her hotel room. She opened the door, pushed me in and locked the door behind her.

"Kia, wait. We shouldn't do this when you're drunk."

"Drunk? Randy, I'm not even buzzed. I drink with my brother for God's sake and you know how much of a fish he is." I furrowed my brow in confusion. "I only acted drunk to get you to myself. My self-control was going out the window at the club and I knew that I wanted you but at the club, it wouldn't have been special." Kia kicked off her heels and closed the distance between us. She gently pushed me towards the bedroom and on the bed, making me bounce on the mattress.

"Kia?"

"Yes, Randy?"

"You acted drunk to get me to yourself...and have your way with me?"

"That was my intention. Is that bad?" I laughed. "What?"

"You're just like your brother, minus the trying to have sex with me part."

"I would hope not. Although, you did think he was handsome and wanted to get together later that-" I stopped Kia by pulling her on my lap and kissing her with everything I had. Kia melted into the kiss and I rolled her on her back, planting one of my hands next to her head for leverage. Kia's hands slid down my chest and pulled at my Affliction t-shirt, making me break the kiss so she could pull it off me. Kia started to kiss at my neck as she ran her hands down my abs, making me sigh into her hair.

"Kia, that feels so good."

"To think, we haven't even started the really fun part." I swallowed hard and watched as Kia moved down my body, getting perilously close to the zipper of my jeans. She unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off my legs, throwing them on the floor behind her. Kia's mouth was on my cock again and I arched off the bed, moaning so loud I'm sure the people down the hall could hear me.

"Oh my goddd, Kia." She got all the way down, getting all of me in her mouth and swallowing. I moaned and bucked wildly, trying not to sound too desperate but failing miserably. Kia pulled her mouth off my cock and kissed her way back up to my face.

"Randy, I want you. Right now." I just nodded and gave Kia a kiss as I fiddled with the zipper on the back her dress. I pulled the zipper down and pulled Kia's dress off her body, throwing it on the floor to join my shirt and jeans. I ran my hands up Kia's legs, my breath hitching when I felt the lace of Kia's panties. I pulled them off her body, throwing them on the floor and rolling Kia on her back.

"You sure you want me, Kia?"

"Absolutely, Randy. Please." I couldn't deny Kia, not when she sounded this needy. I reached for my jeans, pulled the condom out of my pocket and put it on my straining erection after ripping open the packaging. I licked the tip of my finger and gently eased it inside of Kia, making her gasp.

"Wow, Kia. You sure feel ready for me. You ready?" Kia pulled me down to her, giving me a powerful kiss and wrapping her legs around me. I inched inside Kia until I was buried to the hilt, making us both moan at the feeling of being together. "Kia, you're so tight."

"Randy, you're so big. Oh my God." I built a steady rhythm and the two of us were panting in no time. I hooked my arms under Kia's legs, pushing them forward and pushing even further inside of Kia. Kia gasped and started to clutch at the bedsheets. "Oh my God, Randy, you feel so good." I started to nip at Kia's neck, making her moan even louder than before. I picked up my pace and started to feel the heat pool in my stomach.

"Kia, this feels so good. I'm getting close."

"Me too, Randy." I planted my hands on either side of Kia's head and started to snap my hips furiously, making Kia scream wildly. "Randy, I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Kia." I kissed Kia with everything I had just as I came hard inside the condom and at the same time her orgasm hit her. We came down from our highs and I pulled out of Kia, twitching as the air hit my sensitive member. I pulled the condom off of me, threw it in the trash can next to the bed and pulled the covers over me and Kia. I kissed Kia's forehead as she snuggled in my side, making me laugh softly. "That was amazing, Kia."

"You most certainly are, Randy. So what exactly does this mean?"

"I don't know, Kia. What should it be?"

"Well, I really want to date you but we all agreed that we don't want this to be a rebound relationship. It's up to you what you want this to be." I tilted Kia's chin up and gave her a soft kiss.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend, Kia. We'd just have to keep it on the down-low."

"I'd love that, Randy." Kia kissed my side and I felt my eyes get heavy as I drifted into the best night's sleep I've ever had next to a woman.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	24. Morning Kia

Welcome back for chapter twenty-four. We're still in Randy's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This chapter has mature content. View discretion is advised.

_Recap: Randy and Kia went to the club where it immediately got hot and heavy. Once Kia had dragged Randy back to the hotel, she revealed to him that she only acted drunk to get him all to herself. After passionate love-making, Randy told Kia that he would love for her to be his girlfriend as long as they kept it on the down-low.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose<strong>

I woke up the next morning, rolling over to snuggle next to Kia but she wasn't there. I shot up, banging heads with someone standing over me and falling backwards.

"Ouch!" I opened one eye to see Kia sitting on the floor, holding her head in her hands.

"Kia? Are you alright?"

"That is the last time I try to wake you up. You're almost as bad as John." I threw back the covers and sat down next to Kia, moving her hand off her face.

"I'm sorry, Kia. You weren't laying next to me so I freaked. Forgive me?" Kia took one look at me, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I forgive you, Randy, just turn off the puppy dog eyes. I get them from John entirely too much." I smiled and helped Kia up to her feet. She smiled back at me, looked down and tried to look elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Kia?"

"You're still naked, Randy." I looked down and she was right. I looked back up and Kia's eyes were now glued on my groin, making me smirk.

"I guess I should get dressed, then." I went to grab my pants off the floor but Kia grabbed my hand to stop me. I raised my eyebrow at Kia and she stepped towards me, closing the gap between us. "Something I can help you with, Kia?" She nodded and pulled my face towards hers in a kiss. I slid my hands down her sides and picked her up, moaning into the kiss when she wrapped her legs around my waist. I stepped forward and ran into the wall, making Kia groan into the kiss. I pulled Kia off the wall and walked into the bathroom, setting Kia down on the bathroom counter after pushing everything off of it. I broke the kiss to take Kia's shirt off, threw it off to the side and immediately started to kiss her again. I pulled her off the counter and quickly started to pull her pants off, throwing them to join her shirt on the floor. Kia hopped off the counter and pushed me into the shower, making me gasp when my back hit the cold tile. Kia seized the opportunity of my mouth being open and poked her tongue in my mouth. I moaned and picked Kia up again. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I walked us back to the bed, collapsing on it once I was close enough. I pulled away from Kia and took a good look at her. As I looked at Kia, I could feel myself get harder by the second.

"Something wrong, Randy?"

"Not at all." I leaned forward and gave Kia a very deep kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled away and smiled when I saw the look of pleasure on Kia's face. "Kia?"

"Yes, Randy?"

"Do you want me right now?"

"Absolutely." I smirked and leaned over to the nightstand to pull a condom out of the drawer. I grabbed one and ripped it open with my teeth, making Kia bite her lip in front of me. She grabbed the condom out of my hand and rolled it onto my erection, making me moan softly as her hand gently ran down my cock. I leaned down and gave Kia a passionate kiss, distracting her from the fact that I was pushing inside of her. She gasped into the kiss when I was fully inside of her. I gently pulled out, barely staying in, before slamming back inside of Kia and making her throw her head back. While she had her neck exposed to me, I took the opportunity to bite down on the exposed skin which made Kia tighten around my shaft. Kia ran her hand up my arm and into my hair, pulling on it and making me hiss in pain. I started to build a steady rhythm and soon the two of us were panting and gasping, our hands feeling any inch of skin they could find. It wasn't long before I could feel that familiar heat pooling in my stomach. I grabbed Kia's wrists and pinned them to the bed as I began to furiously pump inside of Kia, making her tighten around me. A few more thrusts and I was emptying my orgasm into the condom, feeling my energy drain out along with it. I let go of Kia's wrists and flopped down on top of her after my orgasm finally ended. After a few minutes, I could feel Kia tapping on my back. "Randy, get off of me. You're heavy."

"I am not fat." I jumped when Kia slapped the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"I did not say you were fat. I said you were heavy. All that muscle isn't light, you know."

"Oh."

"Good. Now get off. You're squishing me."

"Oh. Sorry, Kia." I pulled out of Kia, gasping slightly at the loss of contact, and stood up at the edge of the bed. I pulled the now full condom off of my softening erection and threw it out in the bathroom trash can. While I was in there, I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned myself up. When I walked back into the room, I saw Kia getting dressed again and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It disappeared when I heard her cell phone ring and I watched her pick it up. When I heard John's name come out of her mouth, I quickly got dressed and made myself look presentable. I don't know why, it wasn't as if he was coming to her room. Kia hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed. "Was that John?"

"Yup."

"What did he want?"

"He was telling me that he was going to grab breakfast with some of the guys and that he wanted to train with me today."

"So that means I can't get you all to myself today?" Kia laughed and walked over to me, kissing my forehead.

"You can have me all to yourself tonight, Randy. Don't you worry."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that took so long. I haven't been following the WWE so these stories were put on the back burner. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	25. He Said What

Welcome back for chapter twenty-five. We're now in Kia's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This chapter has mature content. View discretion is advised.

_Recap: Randy and Kia went to the club where it immediately got hot and heavy. Once Kia had dragged Randy back to the hotel, she revealed to him that she only acted drunk to get him all to herself. After passionate love-making, Randy told Kia that he would love for her to be his girlfriend as long as they kept it on the down-low.  
><em>**  
>Right Under Your Nose<strong>

I managed to keep my gaze off Randy long enough to get changed into my gym clothes and freshen up so I didn't smell like sex. I was lacing up my shoes when Randy grabbed me, pulled me backwards and started to kiss me. I laughed and groaned in between the kisses Randy was giving me. "Randy...I have to go..."**  
><strong>

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I promised John." I kissed Randy one last time before I grabbed my card key, phone and wallet. "I'll call you when I get done, okay?" Randy nodded and lounged back on the bed, making a complete show with his every move. "You'll pay for that, Randy."

"I can't wait, Kia." I rolled my eyes and left my room to meet up with John in the lobby. As I was in the elevator, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kia, it's John."

"Hey, Johnny. I'm almost at the lobby."

"Do you mind if it's just us? The others bailed on me."

"Sure, bro." John smiled at me and I followed him to his car in the parking garage. We hopped in and John drove to a Denny's and when we walked inside, we were seated quickly. The waitress, after making googly eyes at John, took our drink orders and left. "What's up, John?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, John. You know that."

"It's about Randy." I just looked at John, unsure if I should say something and therefore revel to John that Randy and I were going to start dating.

"What about him?"

"I know how he feels about you and I know you're trying to hide it from me, but I know you feel the same way about him." I chuckled. "What?"

"If anyone could read me, it's you. I had a feeling you knew how I felt about Randy."

"You aren't mad that I know?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because the last guy you dated, I put him in the hospital with a broken face."

"Randy isn't that guy, John. You know him so I'm sure you'd approve." John laughed and I smiled, hoping that I didn't give anything away.

"I do approve. Besides, I warned Randy a long time ago about what would happen if he hurt you." I furrowed my brow in confusion and was about to ask John what he meant but the waitress came back with our drinks. John ordered steak and eggs while I ordered French toast.

"What do you mean you warned Randy before?"

"One day when were at the beach and you went to get that football I threw, he made it sound like he was interested in you so I warned him about what would happen if he hurt you." I couldn't decide between letting my jaw drop out of shock or clench it out of anger but I must've ended up clenching it because John looked concerned. "Something wrong?"

"He told you he was interested in me?"

"Yeah. Why?" I didn't say a word as I tried to keep my anger down. "I know what you're thinking, Kia." I glared at John.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You think that if Randy was interested in you, why didn't he ask sooner and not waste almost three years on his most recent ex." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Kia." I rolled my eyes and our waitress came back, putting our food in front us before leaving again. I just stared at my food while John devoured his and finished in a few minutes. "Kia?" I looked up at John and I watched him put his fork down. "Are you going to let this bother you?" I tilted my head to the side and glared at John. "Right. Good thing we're training. You can work out some of that anger." I just shrugged and started to pick at my food. My brain tried to tell me I wasn't hungry but my stomach was telling it to shut up and enjoy the food anyway. I finished up as the waitress came back with the bill. John picked up the bill and I followed him to the cash register as he paid for breakfast. The car ride to the gym was eerily quiet as John's words replayed over and over in my head, making me fill to the brim with anger. I didn't even notice we were there until John touched my arm, making me jump. "Sorry, Kia. We're here, by the way."

"Oh." I got out of the car, hearing John sigh before I closed the door and followed John inside. I grabbed some athletic tape from the shelf of supplies and paid for it before walking towards the practice ring in the back. I ignored the stares of every man in the place and taped up my hands while John was still talking to the clerk at the front desk. I turned my head and watched John walk towards me with a few waters in his hand.

"Ready, Kia?" I just nodded and the two of us stepped into the ring. Part of me felt sorry for John and what I was about to do to him in my angry state. The other part, wished I was standing across from Randy.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that took so long. I haven't been following the WWE so these stories were put on the back burner. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	26. One Angry Kia

Welcome back for chapter twenty-six. I hope you all enjoy! : ) I'm pretty sure brunettemama123 changed her name but this is still for her, regardless of her name. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my OC and the idea was brunettemama123's. I'm just borrowing it.

**Right Under Your Nose**

John nodded at Kia one more time before charging at her, which she easily countered and made him run into the turnbuckle. He turned back around and Kia punched him in the ribs, knocking him back a step. He swung at Kia but missed and she kneed him in the ribs. "You keep that up, Kia, I'm going to be out next Monday Night."

"You have all week to heal. Quit whining."

"Wow, you're really worked up about what Randy said." Kia growled at the mention of Randy's name and jumped up, wrapping her legs around John's neck and performing a hurricanrana. He charged again and Kia countered with an arm drag. John got up again and she glared at him as Kia paced in the ring. "Kia, relax. It's just me and I was only telling you what I heard." Kia narrowed my eyes at John and he charged at her again. Kia leaned back until her hands touched the mat, performing what Trish Stratus called 'the Matrix', and waited until John came back around to perform a handstand, kicking him in his head. "Come on!" He grabbed Kia's legs and threw her across the ring, making her land on her butt with a thud. Kia grimaced in pain and growled at John before she rolled out of the ring. "Chicken."

"Hardly, Jonathan." Kia hopped on the top turnbuckle and hit John with a missile dropkick, making him land hard on his back. Kia stood over him. "You were saying?" John choked out a laugh and rolled onto his stomach.

"Not saying a word. I surrender." Kia quirked an eyebrow at him and walked away to grab her water. John rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling and letting out a heavy sigh. John felt awful about how he made Kia feel with what he said. "Kia..."

"Don't, John. Just save it." John felt his heart sink even further. Kia hasn't been this mad since they were kids and he was teasing her in school. Back then, she didn't speak to him for weeks because she was so mad. He watched her drink her water and cringed when he heard his phone ring. "You gonna get that?"

"Yeah." John rolled out of the ring, sulking over to his bag to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey John."

"Oh, hey. How goes it?"

"It goes. You still training?"

"Yeah. I'll be lucky if I make it out of here alive." John looked over at Kia who was glaring at him before she went rummaging through her bag.

"What do you mean?"

"She's pissed at me for not telling her..." John dropped his voice to keep Kia from hearing him. "That you were interested in her before."

"What? Why?"

"Because she felt so strongly about you and wanted to be with you but nothing ever happened and then you ended up with Tiffany." Randy groaned over the phone.

"Damn it. If she's whooping your ass, what do you think she'll do to me?" John sighed.

"I don't know. It's a crap shoot. Just be careful."

"Maybe I should walk around with a cup, just to be safe." John let out a wry laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That might be the least of your problems. Any shot with her might now be in vain."

"John...I want to be with her. You think this will ruin my chances?"

"It might." John didn't want to admit it but Kia was a vengeful creature at times, sometimes even blinded by it. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Randy sighed over the phone.

"I'm gonna have some major sucking up to do."

" 'fraid so. I gotta go before she stares holes in the back of my head."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Later." John hung up and turned around, jumping when he saw Kia behind him. "Hi."

"That was Randy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Look, don't go overboard. Please? He feels bad about the whole thing." Kia just narrowed her eyes at John.

"I'm going. You should take some time to heal, old man." John sighed as he watched Kia walk away with her bag slung over her shoulder. Randy was in for it and John hoped it wouldn't destroy the guy's chances.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
